North Carolina
by carrotop24
Summary: When Rory moves to North Carolina, she runs into Tristan and a whole new level of their relationship begins. Trory
1. Leaving All She Knew

Hey everybody! This is my first real Gilmore Girls fanfic so please r/r!  
  
i'd really appreciate it. Oh and for the record this is a definite Trory  
  
because I am hopelessly in love with Chad Michael Murray.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters or events   
  
in the show. Too bad because the show is brilliant!  
  
Chapter 1: Leaving All She Knew  
  
  
  
Rory glanced over at her mother who had finally fallen asleep. Rory turned to  
  
the window, and watched Connecticut traveling by beneath the plane she was sitting on.   
  
She let a tear fall unchecked. She had held up until now, hadn't complained, hadn't  
  
cried a tear. But now she knew everything had changed, her life, her dreams. She   
  
leaned back in her seat, letting her memories take her back to that day.  
  
  
  
  
  
She had ran through the door, having just spent the day with Jess, her best  
  
friend in the world. They had started out as a couple, but found things were easier  
  
if they were just friends. Jess was like her big brother, protective and kind, and   
  
Rory loved having him around to talk to.  
  
  
  
"Lucy, I'm home!" Rory yelled when she walked through the front door.  
  
  
  
"Hey Ricky. Sit down for a second, will you Babe?" I need to talk to   
  
you about something," Lorelai replied from the couch when Rory walked into the   
  
living room.  
  
  
  
"Shoot."  
  
  
  
"We're moving," Lorelai said.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. I'll get you some coffee," Rory said getting up to   
  
grab the coffee pot.  
  
"Rory, I'm not joking. Please sit."  
  
Rory grew pale. "You're really serious, aren't you?" Lorelai nodded. "Oh   
  
Okay. Mrs. Donahue moved to a nursing home and she put her house up for sale. Her   
  
house is really nice. We could call a real estate agent and look at the place   
  
tomorrow," Rory said, with growing excitement.  
  
"Babe, I got a business offer in North Carolina."  
  
Rory's heart stopped. "North Carolina?" she whispered.  
  
Lorelai sighed. "Mia owns an inn there, and she's instead of selling it,   
  
she decided to give it to Sookie and me."  
  
"She gave you an inn?"  
  
"You know how Sookie and I have dreamed of this! And Mia always treated me   
  
like a daughter. Better if you think of the way Mom treats me. I singed the papers   
  
without even thinking honey. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Well, at least Sookie and Jackson will be with us. We'll have fun! Watch   
  
out North Carolina! Here we come!" Rory said faking enthusiasm.  
  
"Well, Babe, that's the thing. Sookie's too far along in her pregnancy to   
  
travel. So we agreed that I would go first to kind of set things up, and in a few   
  
months she and Jackson and the baby will join us."  
  
Rory looked at her mom. She was extremely upset by this news. But she knew   
  
that she could never let her mom know. "That sounds like a good plan. We wouldn't   
  
want anything to happen to Sookie's baby."  
  
"Honey, it's okay to yell and scream and be mad at me. Hell, I know I would   
  
if my Mom just told me I was moving to a new state."   
  
"No Mom, it's okay. Really it is."  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter, not believing her. "Okay. If you're okay   
  
with this. But honey, you know that if you wanted to finish up the school year at   
  
Chilton you could always stay with your Grandparents."  
  
"What? And miss out on seeing the faces of all the people in the town when   
  
they figure out what weirdoes we are? Never!"  
  
"Hey! I resent that. We're not weirdoes! We're species of a higher being,"   
  
Lorelai replied, playfully smacking Rory on the leg.  
  
"That's what I meant. Oh, by the way, when are we leaving?"  
  
  
  
Lorelai gritted her teeth and braced herself, knowing Rory wouldn't like her   
  
answer. "Next week."  
  
Rory just looked at Lorelai with her pretty blue eyes the size of basketballs.   
  
"Oh. Okay, well I guess I should go pack then," she managed to reply. Rory   
  
went to her room, and once the door was closed, tears started pouring down her face.   
  
'North Carolina,' she thought. 'What the hell is there in North Carolina?'  
  
  
  
And then all of a sudden she remembered everything she had forgotten in the   
  
past two years. Tristan. Tristan Dugrey and Madeline's party. Romeo and Juliet, the  
  
safe. Military school in North Carolina.   
  
  
  
Rory was jerked back to the future when her mother started snoring, but her   
  
thoughts were still on Tristan. She couldn't believe how much she'd thought about   
  
him lately. He haunted her dreams at night and her thoughts by day. He was in her   
  
mind even when she told Jess she was leaving.   
  
Sure she had messed things up at Madeline's party when she ran away from the kiss  
  
she had wanted so desperately, but she wanted to see him more than anything.  
  
"Like that's even possible," she said to herself. "He's in military school. Fat  
  
chance I'll ever see him again."  
  
"See who again?" Lorelai asked, waking up from her nap.  
  
"No one, just go back to sleep Mom."  
  
"Honey, you'll see Jess again. Don't worry."  
  
"I wasn't talking about Jess," Rory sighed.  
  
"Who then?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Oooh! This must be good since you won't tell me. Hmmmm, It's not Jess, probably   
  
not Luke, I don't think it's Dean, definitely not Taylor unless you have forgotten to   
  
tell me something, ditto Kirk. Lane's not a he-"  
  
"MOM!"   
  
  
  
"Sorry. Going to sleep now," and with that, Lorelai started to pretend to snore.  
  
All the passengers on the airplane were staring at them.   
  
Rory ignored everyone and turned back to the window, looking at the land sliding   
  
away beneath her, bringing her further and further away from Stars Hollow and all that   
  
she knew. 


	2. Hello Mary!

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2. Enjoy! ( Oh yah, and let me be a pest  
  
and ask you to please review. Thank you so much!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anyone on it. But if I did   
  
own the people, Tristanwould be all mine! LOL!  
  
Chapter 2: Hello Mary!  
  
  
  
"Rory, have you seen the monkey lamp?' Lorelai called from her room.  
  
"No," Rory called back as she picked her way down the hall through the mess   
  
of boxes. "Why do you need it right now any way? You're putting on a necklace."  
  
"Oh, I think someone hit you with the pretty stick missy!" Lorelai said when   
  
Rory walked in the room, forgetting the lamp completely.  
  
"Yah, well I look like a Christmas tree threw up on me," Rory said, looking   
  
down at her green plaid skirt and seater vest with a white blouse and red blazer.   
  
"To get that effect, you would need some ornaments, fruitcake, and possibly   
  
some festive shrub of some sort. Ooooh, how about mistle toe! That would be great,   
  
walking down the hall of your new school with all these hot guys coming up and   
  
kissing you! Maybe I'll try it sometime."  
  
Rory laughed at her mom. At least Lorelai's sense of humor would be around   
  
wherever they lived.   
  
"Nervous?" Lorelai asked. Rory nodded. "I'm so proud you got accepted to   
  
Ursalyn. You'll dogreat honey," Lorelai said, giving Rory a hug. Ursalyn was the   
  
Chilton of North Carolina, highly exclusive and outrageously expensive. Rory would   
  
have never got accepted mid term if Richard and Chilton's headmaster hadn't made   
  
a few calls on her behalf.  
  
"Well, at least you're not wearing cowboy boots," Rory said, remembering her   
  
mother's ensemble her first day of Chilton.  
  
"I can change," Lorelai suggested.  
  
"I think I can deal with the dissappointment. You know, the name Ursalyn   
  
sounds green," Rory said as they walked out the door to the car.  
  
"Name's can sound like colors?" Lorelai asked, starting a debate that lasted   
  
the entire ride.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Tristan Dugrey walked in the double doors of Ursalyn Academy, hesitent to   
  
start the long day. Everyone stopped in the hall to stare at him, as always, for he   
  
was the reigning King of the school, and everyone was thirsty for a glimpse of him.  
  
A vision of beauty- 6'2", blonde hair, blue heys, muscular frame- he was   
  
perfect. He had his backpack slung casually over one shoulder, and a girl around   
  
the waist, Shayna Billings to be exact. She was head of the cheerleading squad,   
  
so of course trailing behind them was the rest of the squad along with their   
  
boyfriends. This parade was as exclusive as the school was, because if you weren't  
  
a jock or just plain beautiful, there was no way you could walk with the popular   
  
people.  
  
Ah yes. Everyone stared longingly- the girls wishing they were the   
  
ones Tristin was kissing, and the guys ready to commit murder to have his   
  
well sculpted body. Shayna stopped and kissed Tristan in the middle of the hallway.   
  
She liked to kiss him whenever the urge came. Tristan responded and pushed her up   
  
against a locker.  
  
"Ugh. Get a room," came a familiar voice. Tristan racked his brain for   
  
some form of recognition of the voice, but was unable to break away from Shayna's   
  
demanding kiss.  
  
'Rory'  
  
Tristan's head whipped around a fraction of a second after the name popped   
  
into his head. He knew that she couldn't be standing there in front of him, but he   
  
couldn't miss the opportunity to find out. But sure enough it was Rory. Rory Gilmore.   
  
The girl the had thoughtof at least a million times a day since he had left her   
  
standing in her Juliet dress when he left for Military school. But what was she doing   
  
here? She was in Connecticut at Chilton, with Bag Boy. What was going on? A million   
  
and three emotions were running through Tristan at once. But he was able to overcome   
  
them and focus on his curiosity.  
  
"Well, hello Mary." 


	3. The Famous Rory

Hey people. to lindsay- no im not from texas but there is a private  
  
school that my mom attended called ursuline in massachusetts. i kinda  
  
changed the name and stuff but thats where i got the idea.  
  
thanx for your reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls blah blah blah. The only person I own so far is  
  
Shayna.   
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Rory froze, her binder halfway into her new locker. She was afraid to turn her   
  
head and see who had called her Mary.  
  
Tristan.  
  
Tristan was the only one who had ever called her that.  
  
But she knew it couldn't be him. Tristan was at military school It was probably   
  
just someone saying hi to a girl named Mary in the hall.  
  
Rory found the courage to turn her head. She found a smirking Tristan staring   
  
back at her.   
  
Every emotion ran through her at once.  
  
"Tristan," Rory whispered in disbelief, hugging her binder tight. Then a moment   
  
later she flung herself into his arms, and buried her head in his chest.  
  
*****  
  
Tristan inhaled her sweet fragrance' something along the lines of strawberry and   
  
coffee. He had to stop himself from laughing at the fact that she drank so much coffee   
  
she smelled like it.  
  
He had been surprised about the sudden embrace coming from Rory, but his arms   
  
foundthe curves of her waist so easily, and her head was so comfortable on his chest,   
  
right on his heart. He felt like he could stay like this forever.  
  
*****  
  
Rory was so happy to see him, she couldn't help but hug him. And it felt so   
  
right. Her head was on his chest, and she was listening to his heartbeat, getting lost   
  
in the rhythm.  
  
"Excuse me," a girl said, clearing her throat.  
  
Rory felt Tristan's head turn, and she drew back from the embrace.  
  
"Do you two know each other or something, because I know that if I had seen   
  
you around, I would have said something a long time ago," the girl was giving Rory a   
  
death glare, and Rory didn't hesitate to return the look.  
  
Tristan looked angry. "Why Shayna? Are you jealous?"  
  
Shayna snorted. "Of that? As if!" Rory looked at the girl with hate. "So, who   
  
is she?"  
  
Rory couldn't find her toungue, but Tristan came to the rescue. "Rory Gilmore,   
  
meet Shayna Billings."  
  
"Ah, the famous Rory," she said. "Surprised to meet you. I've heard so much   
  
about you. But funny, Tristan never mentioned that you lived in North Carolina,"   
  
Shayna continued, turning to Tristan with a look that clearly showed she was jealous.  
  
"That's because I didn't know until right now. Rory, what are you doing here?"   
  
he asked.  
  
"What exactly have you been telling Shayna about me, Tristan?" Rory asked,   
  
ignoring his question.   
  
  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"What's your first class?" Tristan said instead.  
  
"Math," Rory answered.  
  
"Great. Me too. I'll walk with you. Later Shayna." They walked away and Shayna   
  
looked after them completely aware that her whole relationship with Tristan was about   
  
to be changed.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Tristan and Rory walked down the hallway in silence. Tristan wasn't sure what   
  
he could say to her. Everything he had ever said to her had caused some sort of an   
  
argument, and though Tristan usedto love their harmless banter, he knew better than   
  
anyone that he was likely to get too carried away and hurt Rory, and that was the last   
  
thing he wanted to do.   
  
Rory, however, knew exactly what to say, but it took her a minute to collect  
  
herself enough to not start yelling at him. After all, Tristan was the only one she   
  
knew in this school,and she definately wanted to be on speaking terms with him.   
  
Especially since he had been haunting her thoughts for the past week and a half.  
  
"What did Shayna mean when she said she'd heard a lot about me?" Rory asked,  
  
breaking the silence.  
  
Tristan worded his answer carefully. " I was talking about Chilton one day,   
  
and you just happened to come up."  
  
"What did you say about me?" she asked.  
  
Tristan was silent.  
  
"You know what, never mind. I don't even want to know," Rory said, walking   
  
away.  
  
"Rory wait," Tristan called after her. She didn't stop. "You're going the   
  
wrong way!" Rory came back, blushing, and resumed walking alongside him.   
  
Tristan was beating himself up inside. 'God! I can't even be with her for   
  
five minutes without starting a fight, can I?' he thought. 'Technically Shayna   
  
started it, but that doesn't matter because Rory's still pissed at me. I have to   
  
figure out something to say with out letting her know the truth, that everyone in   
  
the school knows that I'm in love with her. Ha! Shayna's really going to be jealous   
  
now. She was jealous of Rory before, but now that she's here at Ursalyn, Shayna   
  
just might not be able to handle it.'  
  
They reached the classroom and Rory started to walk in, but Tristan held   
  
her back.  
  
"Rory," he said. "Please don't listen to Shayna. You were mentioned when I   
  
was telling my friends why I came to North Carolina. They thought it was hilarious   
  
that I was Romeo, and they wanted to know who my Juliet was. That's it. Shayna's just   
  
trying to make me look bad because she's jealous that I was hugging you. That's all   
  
there is to it."  
  
Rory looked at him, and after thinking about his explination for a second,   
  
she accepted it. "Yah, well it wasn't all that hilarious when Paris had to kiss me."  
  
Tristan laughed, and led her into the classroom, thanking God their fight   
  
was over. 


	4. Someone to Depend on

Hey people. thanks for your reviews and keep them coming! I can't promise  
  
that I'll be able to get 2 chapters a up a day every day but I'll try  
  
my best. i luv you all! lol. oh and thanks for all your ideas! they  
  
really help.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own gilmore girls. teardrops  
  
Chapter 4: Someone to Depend on  
  
"Ursalyn has a team schedule," Tristan said as he walked Rory  
  
through the school that morning. He had been assigned as her tour guide  
  
after he had been goofing off in class. "Everybody has the same class  
  
with everybody," he continued.  
  
"So that means I'm stuck with you all day long?" Rory said   
  
playfully.  
  
"Isn't it your dream come true?" Tristan replied, smirking.  
  
"Actually it is," Rory thought, biting her tongue to keep her  
  
from saying it out loud.   
  
"Okay Mary. Considering you will be following me around all day  
  
I don't see the point in showing you around this whole school. I say we  
  
blow this whole thing off and go out for coffee so you can tell me   
  
exactly what you're doing here."  
  
Rory thought about it for a minute. She had never really ditched  
  
classes before. And it was only her first day at school. She would be  
  
making a really bad impression ditching all her classes like that.  
  
But Tristan did have a point, and she wanted to talk to him more than  
  
anything in the world.   
  
"Listen," Tristan said, reading her unsure expression. "There's  
  
still 45 minutes left to Math, and then we have Study Hall followed by  
  
snack. No one will miss us at Study Hall. We could be back by third   
  
period. What do you say?"  
  
"I'd like that," Rory said smiling, and with that they walked  
  
off to Tristan's car and drove away to the nearest coffee shop.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"So, tell my why you're here. I would have expected North   
  
Carolina to be the last place I'd ever see you," Tristan said as   
  
he set the coffee down at the table he and Rory were sitting at. There  
  
were four cups- three for Rory, one for him.  
  
"Well my mom bought an inn. So we're here," Rory said simply,   
  
taking a sip of her black coffee.  
  
"That's it? It's as simple as that? You're mom bought an inn?  
  
Why not in Sleepy Hollow?"  
  
"Stars Hollow. Sleepy Hollow is a legend," Rory corrected him.  
  
"My mom just had the opportunity to buy an inn here. So she took it.   
  
Now please explain to me what you are doing here? I mean, I remember   
  
you telling me you were being sent off to North Carolina, but I thought  
  
you were being banished to military school."  
  
"Yah I was. And the whole thing sucked. A lot of the guys were  
  
in there because they liked the challenge. But me, I'm different. It's  
  
too strict. Plus, you know, there's no girls there."  
  
Rory smiled. Tristan always would be Tristan. "So your parents  
  
let you off the hook? Or did you run away?"  
  
Tristan laughed. "No. They let me off at the end of Junior year  
  
on 'good behavior' as my parents put it."  
  
"Why didn't you return to Hartford?"  
  
"I didn't want to go home. Too many questions. Too many people  
  
I didn't want to see."  
  
"Was I one of them?" Rory asked, half playfully, half serious.  
  
"No," Tristan answered truthfully.  
  
"So, where are you staying now?" Rory asked, not noticing the  
  
longing in Tristan's eyes.   
  
"My Aunt Jen has a summer house here and she's letting me stay  
  
in it for as long as I want."  
  
"All by yourself? Don't you get lonely?"  
  
  
  
"Its no different than home. My parents are always off either  
  
on buisness or on vacation. I was always alone. Well, except for all   
  
the maids. Now, that's something I miss."  
  
"So you don't have one?" Tristan shook his head. "Wow, I would  
  
have never imagined you doing your own laundry."  
  
Tristan laughed. "It's not exactly rocket science."  
  
"I can't believe your Aunt trusts you, of all people, to stay  
  
in her house all alone. No offense or anything," Rory said.  
  
"Yup. It's awesome. I don't even have to sneak in the ladies!"  
  
Tristan replied, smirking.  
  
Rory smiled. "You'll never change will you?"  
  
"Would you want me to?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why? Mary likes the chances she has to get in bed with me?"  
  
he answered playfully.  
  
Rory sighed. "No, its more like I'm glad that even through  
  
all the things changing in my life some things will never change. You   
  
know, most people would say change is a good thing, but I think that   
  
what I need right now is dependability. Its comforting to know you are  
  
still the person I remember."  
  
Tristan saw the pain in her eyes. "You know that you can talk  
  
to me about anything. You can trust me, Rory. You'd be surprised at how  
  
good a listener I am. And I probably give some good advice too, well, I   
  
should at least or all of those visits to the shrink when I was a kid   
  
was for nothing. Just know that I'm here for you."  
  
Rory looked into his eyes and knew that even though he had   
  
thrown in a joke he was dead serious. She could tell by the way he   
  
called her 'Rory.'  
  
"Thanks Tristan."  
  
"No problem. Hey, we better be getting back to class now, snack  
  
will be over in a few minutes."  
  
"Sure. Oh, and for the record, I just wanted to say that I'm  
  
really glad I came here."  
  
"Oh? Why's that?" he questioned.  
  
"Because I get to see you again."  
  
Tristan looked into her beautiful blue eyes and smiled. "I'm   
  
really glad to see you to." 


	5. Welcome to Edenburg

hi ya'll. just for the record, i've never been to north carolina, and  
  
i know absolutely nothing about it except that it is on the east coast  
  
and is north of south carolina. all the descriptions are based on my  
  
knowledge of massachusetts, connecticut, new york etc. cuz in my   
  
opinion, once you've seen one state back east, you've pretty much seen  
  
them all because they all look the same. green. its oh so pretty.  
  
to bad i live in california and everything here is dead and brown. lol  
  
ne way im WAY WAY WAY off the topic. enjoy and as always please r/r!   
  
thanks.  
  
Chapter 5: Welcome to Edenburg  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Rory called, setting her backpack down in  
  
the hallway.  
  
"How was your first day?" called Lorelai as she ran down the  
  
stairs to greet her.   
  
"Utterly and truly spectacular. You'll never guess who I ran  
  
in to today."  
  
"Who?" Lorelai asked excitedly.  
  
"Guess."  
  
"You ran into someone you met? Jeez, I don't know. Tell me!"  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
"Bible Boy?" gasped Lorelai.  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
"Details!" Lorelai screamed, throwing the magazine she was   
  
holding clear across the room. She pulled Rory down onto the couch  
  
and knocked off half a dozen empty boxes as she did so.  
  
"I got to my locker and there was a couple making out in front  
  
of it so I-"  
  
"Tristan!" Lorelai interrupted.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but I didn't know that until I said something rude and  
  
he looked up and said 'well hello Mary.' And then I almost dropped dead  
  
when I heard him say that, and I hugged him and then-"  
  
"You hugged the enemy?" Lorelai interrupted again.   
  
"I was happy to see someone I knew! Anyway, he's not really  
  
the enemy anymore because he took me out for coffee and he was really  
  
nice to me throughout the whole thing."  
  
"A date! This Tristan boy works fast," Lorelai said.  
  
"It wasn't a date. We just sat there and drank coffee and caught  
  
up on the events of the past couple of years. That's all," Rory said  
  
trying to ignore the look her mom was giving her.  
  
"Okay. So are were you glad to see him?"  
  
"Yah. I was. He's someone I know. I mean, even with our   
  
difficult past, I think that we can forget about it and start over and  
  
be friends. At least, I hope so."  
  
"I think you'll be able to. So why isn't he at military school?  
  
wasn't he sent here for that reason?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory's cell phone rang. "Hold on Mom. It's Tristan," she said,  
  
after checking the caller ID.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Mary, its me."  
  
"Hey Tristan. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. I was just wondering if I could take you and   
  
your Mom on a tour of the town. You guys are probably hungry, and I   
  
know all the good restaurants in the area," he offered.  
  
"Sure. That sounds great. Pick us up in ten minutes. Okay?"  
  
"Can do," he said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Rory hung up the phone and went back into the living   
  
room. "He invited us on a tour of the town and dinner is included."  
  
"Us?" Lorelai asked. "As in both you and me?"  
  
Rory nodded.   
  
"Okay. That's fine with me. You know, this boy is really scoring  
  
points in my book. Tell me, how many cups of coffee did he drink when  
  
you went for coffee."  
  
"Only one," Rory said.  
  
"Only one! How can a person stop after only one! We can work  
  
on him," Lorelai replied.  
  
"Definitely. Oh, and Mom, no girlfriend jokes or anything,   
  
because, as I mentioned, he does have a girlfriend and they look pretty  
  
serious. But then again, Tristan's never really serious about anyone.  
  
Well anyway, he's going out with that Shayna girl, so mind your manners!"  
  
Rory said as Tristan's car pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Fine fine. I won't try to set you up with him or anything,"   
  
Lorelai said, closing the door behind them.  
  
*****  
  
"Edenburg is a small town. There isn't really much of anything  
  
here," Tristan said as they started the tour. "You've got your one dollar  
  
movie theater that only place one movie at a time and serves hot dogs  
  
that are at least one year old. Then there's the coffee house 'Java City'  
  
and the small library, the post office, the grocery store, the church,  
  
and your only choice of dining, IHOPS."  
  
"IHOPS!" Rory cried. "You're telling me the only restaurant in  
  
this whole town in IHOPS! Even Stars Hollow had a different restaraunts."  
  
"But we like pancakes," Lorelai said from the back seat.  
  
"For dinner?" Rory asked her mom.  
  
"How many times did we make Luke serve us pancakes for dinner  
  
just because he doesn't serve breakfast after twelve?" Lorelai responded.  
  
"That was just to bug Luke though."  
  
"Don't I remember there being an Al's Pancake World or something?"  
  
Tristan asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but they don't actually serve pancakes," Rory answered.  
  
Tristan laughed. "That town of yours is really something special."  
  
"It is," Rory said wistfully. "Looks like we're gonna have to learn  
  
how to cook, Mom."   
  
"Ah! My ears! You said the 'c' word! Are you really that much   
  
of a wimp that you can't handle a couple of pancakes?" Lorelai said   
  
defensively.  
  
"Hey! Who you calling a wimp?"  
  
Tristan leaned back in his seat and listened to the mother and  
  
daughter bicker. There was something special about their relationship  
  
and he enjoyed just sitting back and listening to it.  
  
Tristan's cell phone rang as they drove through the town square.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Baby. Where are you? I tried calling your house but no  
  
one answered," Shayna said on the other line.  
  
"That would be because I'm not there," he replied, already   
  
becoming short tempered with his girlfriend.  
  
"Well duh. So I'm at my house. Are you coming to pick me up?"  
  
"Why?"   
  
"For dinner? You know? I thought that maybe we could hang out,  
  
eat dinner, watch a movie, go to your room..."  
  
"Yah, I don't think so. Not tonight Shayna."  
  
"Oh my God. You're with HER, aren't you?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Maybe," Tristan answered easily.  
  
"God Tristan. I knew this would happen. As soon as you saw that  
  
thing again-"  
  
"Hey!" Tristan yelled into the phone. Rory looked at him with  
  
a confused expression.   
  
"...you would run right into her arms. I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I never said that," Tristan said coldly.  
  
"But Baby, I love you so much. You know I do. I'm just-"  
  
  
  
Tristan hung up on her. He didn't want to hear it. He was   
  
spending time with Rory and he didn't want to listen to Shayna's jealousy.  
  
"Who was that?" Rory asked.  
  
  
  
"No one important," Tristan replied, his hands clenching the  
  
steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.   
  
Lorelai caught Rory's eyes in the rear view mirror and mouthed  
  
the word 'Shayna.' Rory nodded her head.   
  
Tristan's cell phone rang again. He took one look at the number  
  
and turned it off. Rory sat next to him in silence, not knowing what   
  
to say or do. 


	6. My Three Wishes

hey peoples. i promise to have some trory action real soon! hang on there  
  
im just trying to develop the story a little first. but i promise, only  
  
a couple more chapters! please r/r, i really enjoy the feedback.  
  
*  
  
disclaimer: I don't own gilmore girls.  
  
*  
  
Chapter 6: My Three Wishes  
  
When Rory got to school the next day her locker was once again  
  
blocked. But this time only one person was standing in front of it.  
  
"Hi Rory," she said, sugar sweet.  
  
"Hello Shayna. Could you please move? I need to get into my  
  
locker."  
  
  
  
"Sure thing, Rory. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"What?" Rory asked as she spun the dial on her locker.  
  
"We're friends right?"  
  
"Um,"  
  
"And as friends I can ask you anything right?" she continued  
  
without waiting for Rory's answer.  
  
"I guess so," Rory said opening her locker.  
  
"What were you and Tristan up to last night?"  
  
Rory looked at her and sighed. "Nothing Shayna."  
  
"Oh don't give me that bull crap," she said, slamming Rory's  
  
locker closed.   
  
Rory jumped back with the unexpected outburst. "Shayna, I-"  
  
"What? You what, Rory? You stole my boyfriend? You blinked  
  
your pretty blue eyes at him and flashed your white smile and made him  
  
fall head over heels in love with you? Is that it? 'Cause guess what  
  
Gilmore? That kind of stuff just isn't going to fly. In case you haven't  
  
noticed, but Tristan is my boyfriend. He loves ME."  
  
Rory moved to open her locker, but Shayna pushed her up against   
  
the lockers and dug her nails into Rory's skin. Rory yet out a little  
  
cry of pain.   
  
"Get your hands off of her."  
  
Shayna spun around at the sound of his voice, not letting go  
  
of Rory.  
  
"NOW!" Tristan yelled. Everyone in the hallway turned to look  
  
at them as Shayna jumped and dropped Rory's arm. She tried to walk off   
  
down the hallway but Tristan stopped her.  
  
"What the hell were you doing?" he yelled, right in Shayna's   
  
face.  
  
"We were just having a friendly conversation. Weren't we Rory?"  
  
she replied innocently.  
  
Rory gave Tristan a look that disagreed with Shayna's statement.  
  
"And I'm the King of England," Tristan said sarcastically. "Get  
  
out of here Shayna."  
  
"What?" she muttered.  
  
"I said get out of here. I'm sick of looking at you. Rory, are  
  
you okay?" he said, turning to her with concern.  
  
"Fine," she said, rubbing her arm.   
  
"You can't say that, Tristan. I'm your girlfriend. We're a couple,  
  
you love me!"  
  
Tristan turned towards Shayna in disgust. "How could I love   
  
someone that would provoke a person for no good reason other than their  
  
immature jealousy? God, Shayna. You're so shallow. I don't even know  
  
what made me attracted to you in the first place. What was I thinking?"  
  
"I'm shallow? You think I'm the shallow one here? Well excuse  
  
me but I don't go running all over town with the first thing that blinks  
  
their blue eyes at me now do I?" Shayna spat in return, her face growing  
  
red with anger.  
  
"You don't know the first thing about me, do you?" he said.  
  
"Oh I know enough. God Tristan. You disgust me. I can't believe  
  
you would ever even look at someone as low class as Rory," and with   
  
that, Shayna stormed off down the hallway.  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry about her," Tristan said, apologetically.  
  
"No, really, its fine. I'm used to people like her. I mean  
  
Summer and Francie and all of them were never exactly polite to me either.  
  
I can handle her."  
  
"Yah, well Summer and Francie never exactly dug their nails   
  
into your arm," Tristan said, taking her arm to examine it. "Oh my gosh,  
  
Rory, your arm's bleeding."  
  
Rory looked down and saw ten cuts deep into her arm. "Yah well  
  
I'm not surprised. That girl really needs a manicure, her nails were  
  
sharper than a cat's claws."  
  
"She probably made them pointy on purpose," Tristan said. "Let  
  
me walk you to the nurses office."  
  
"I'll be fine," Rory protested.  
  
"Please? After all, this is my fault. She's mad about me. Please,  
  
I feel so guilty that she hurt you. I feel like I need to make it up to  
  
you somehow."  
  
"Really? So you're going to make it up to me? How?"  
  
"You can choose."   
  
Rory thought about it for a moment, taking advantage of the  
  
opportunity. "First off, walk me to the nurses office, and then you're  
  
going to have to grant me ten wishes."  
  
"Ten!" Tristan cried.  
  
"For her ten fingers," Rory replied.  
  
"Two."  
  
"Five."  
  
"Two," Tristan said.  
  
"Three."  
  
"Deal," Tristan said, shaking Rory's hand. Then, taking the hand  
  
of her wounded hall, he led her down the hallway to the nurses office.  
  
"What's your first wish?" he asked as the tardy bell rang and  
  
the last of the students roaming around the halls scurried to their   
  
classrooms.  
  
  
  
"You'll just have to find that out when the time comes," Rory  
  
said, with a tiny smirk on her face.  
  
Tristan smiled back at her, knowing that he was going to have  
  
a good time with these three wishes. 


	7. A Leopard Changing His Spots

hey people. i know what a lot of you are probably thinking. ahhh!   
  
another chapter! is she insane? well yup, i guess i am. and im also  
  
incredibly bored considering every single person i know is on vacation  
  
and i'm stuck at home in summer school. tears. ne way enough about me  
  
and on with the trory!  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: i still don't own gilmore girls  
  
*  
  
Chapter 7: A Leopard Changing His Spots  
  
*  
  
"I'm sorry about your arm, again," Tristan said to Rory for  
  
the millionth time as they took the long route through the school  
  
courtyard to get to math. The nurse had bandaged Rory's arm up pretty   
  
tight, but thankfully it didn't require stitches.  
  
"Tristan, will you stop apologizing? I'm okay. Really I am."  
  
"Sorry," he replied automatically. Rory started laughing and  
  
Tristan joined in with her.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" she said once she had recovered.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Its not really my place to ask," Rory said nervously.  
  
"Just try me."  
  
"Why did you break up with Shayna back there? I was under the  
  
impression that you really liked her."  
  
Tristan sighed, his brain switching into an automatic battle,  
  
trying to decide what he would tell her; the truth, which was risky, or  
  
some elaborate excuse.   
  
But Tristan was sick of excuses.  
  
"Girls like Shayna are so high maintenance, I just got sick of  
  
it, you know? I feel like when I'm with her I'm not achieving anything,  
  
she doesn't challenge me. The most complex conversation we have ever   
  
had was a disagreement about the color of a sweater. I need a girl that  
  
I can have a real relationship with, someone I can talk to. Most guys  
  
would love a girl who craves a strictly physical relationship, but I'm   
  
just sick of that. I want something deeper."  
  
It took a minute for Rory to process everything Tristan had   
  
just told her. She knew that he was being serious by everything he had  
  
just told her, and she also knew that this was probably the first time  
  
he had ever really opened up to her.   
  
"So a leopard really can change his spots," she said softly,   
  
in a teasing way, yet meaning it completely.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Tristan said with a smile   
  
breaking across his face. "Let's just say this leopard is adding new  
  
spots to the old ones. I can't change completely, you know."  
  
"But you're done with girls like Shayna?" Rory asked.  
  
"And Summer, and Jule, and Rachel, and Krysten, and Tara, and-"  
  
"Woah! I get it!" Rory said, covering her ears to block playfully  
  
out the names. "But what kind of girl do you want?" she asked as she   
  
lowered her hands.  
  
"A girl like you," Tristan whispered, stepping close to her.  
  
He leaned his head in to kiss her, and fell into a magic spell  
  
when his lips met Rory's. 


	8. Thus, With a Kiss, the Spell Will Be Bro...

another chapter. my computer is smoking from all the chapters i've   
  
posted this week. lol. my fingers are kinda numb from all the typing  
  
too. j/k. if ur wondering about the time frame, rory and tristan are  
  
seniors in high school. i normally wouldn't have made it like that, but  
  
i wrote this story at the beginning of this past season, and i couldn't  
  
figure out a good way to update it. so ya. on to chapter 8.  
  
to Star Princess- i live in Southern CA, near LA ina valley (yes im   
  
a valley girl), and its considered the desert so the only green stuff   
  
is the lettuce in my salad. lol and for the record i hate the color  
  
brown, and thats all i can see from my window. teardrops.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: if Gilmore Girls was mine, I wouldn't be writing this  
  
***  
  
Chapter 8: Thus, With a Kiss, the Spell Will Be Broken  
  
***  
  
Rory pushed away from Tristan and slapped him.  
  
Needless to say, the spell Tristan was in was immediately broken.  
  
"What was that for?" he cried!  
  
Tears were welling in Rory's eyes. "I should get to class," she  
  
said as she began to once again make her way through the courtyard.   
  
Tristan reached out an arm to stop her. "Not until you tell me  
  
why you just slapped me," he said.  
  
"Ow, you're grabbing my arm that hurts," she said under her   
  
breath.  
  
"Sorry. Will you tell me why you did that?" he said, dropping   
  
her arm.  
  
"It's pretty self explanatory when you think about what you   
  
just did," she said looking into his eyes angrily.  
  
Tristan got lost into her pretty blue eyes for a fraction of  
  
an instant, until he noticed the anger in them.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to kiss you!" he cried.  
  
"Wanted you to?" Rory asked. "What exactly gave you that   
  
idea?"  
  
"You were practically throwing yourself at me. That whole 'what  
  
kind of girl do you want?' line!" he yelled, imitating Rory. "What was  
  
I supposed to think?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe that we were just having a pleasant   
  
conversation? Did that every occur to you? You know, I can't believe  
  
I bought all that crap about you changing and wanting a relationship  
  
where you can talk to someone innocently without there being any   
  
physical interaction between them, when two seconds later you turn   
  
around and kiss me! Talk about a hypocrite!" Rory said angrily.  
  
They heard applause and cheers, and Rory turned around to see  
  
a crowd forming in the courtyard, watching the school King Tristan and  
  
the new girl have a heated argument. Due to their loud little argument,  
  
neither of them had heard the bell that signaled the end of first   
  
period.  
  
"Great," Tristan mumbled. "Now the whole school is standing here  
  
staring at us as if this was some kind of performance."  
  
"Well well well. I never knew the great Tristan Dugrey had   
  
stage fright. But, then again, I guess it makes sense considering he  
  
couldn't even stay in town long enough to perform in the part as Romeo  
  
in the skit," Rory said, so mad at him that she found herself bringing  
  
up that horrible day almost two years ago.  
  
"I was being sent to military school, for God's sake!" Tristan  
  
said defensively.  
  
"You couldn't have convinced your Dad to let you stay for five  
  
more minutes to finish the damn play?"  
  
"Well at least I don't have some serious issues causing me to  
  
run away every time someone kisses me!" Tristan shot back.  
  
"That's not true." Rory said quietly.  
  
"Oh, it's not? Then why do I recall you running away in tears  
  
at a certain party after I kissed you at the piano?"  
  
"I had just broken up with Dean," Rory said. "And that's not   
  
fair for you to bring that up. I thought we were past that."  
  
"Obviously we're not. Hey, you're the one who brought up the   
  
past," Tristan said to her matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"I'm going to class," Rory said. She pushed past him and   
  
disappeared in the crowd.   
  
Tristan didn't even try to follow her.  
  
  
  
a/n: you didn't honestly think that i was going to leave everything all  
  
fluff and marshmellows just like that did you? mwa ha ha ha. j/k. don't   
  
worry. they won't be mad at each other forever. it wouldn't be a true  
  
trory if they were. don't loose faith! 


	9. Making Mrs Whipple's Day

hey people. thanks for all the reviews! its really helping me keep on  
  
top of this story. dont worry, there will be a time where they are   
  
together without fighting, but their gonna have to work to overcome that.  
  
just hang in there!  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: i don't even own the computer im typing at, my parents do,  
  
so i definitely dont own Gilmore Girls.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 9: Making Mrs. Whipple's Day  
  
***  
  
Tristan didn't show up to second period, or any of the other  
  
classes the rest of the day. Quite frankly, Rory was happy he didn't.  
  
Instead, he went straight to the gym to work off all his anger-driven  
  
energy.  
  
Rory, on the other hand, worked of her anger by completing her  
  
work with an attitude that resulted in her use of two packs of lead  
  
because she pushed on her pencil so hard the lead kept breaking.   
  
At exactly three o'clock, right when Rory was thanking God  
  
the hellish day was over, her cell phone rang, with Jess on the other   
  
line. Instead of making her feel better like a call on any other day   
  
would, Rory added guilt to the list of emotions she was feeling. Guilt  
  
for not calling him since the day they moved, guilt for not thinking  
  
of him for even a second since she laid eyes on Tristan.   
  
So when she heard his voice she burst into tears, telling him  
  
she had to call him back.   
  
  
  
Rory was left home alone that night, with Lorelai busy at the  
  
inn until two or three in the morning. The silence left Rory lying in  
  
bed awake all night, staring at the second hand tick by on her clock  
  
through eyes blurred with tears.  
  
Little did she know on the other side of town Tristan was also  
  
alone, lying in bed awake, watching the florescent digits on his clock  
  
slowly change.  
  
  
  
Everything he had done that day he regretted. At one point he   
  
came to the point where he even regretted breaking up with Shayna, and   
  
even considered calling her, but he knew that would get him absolutely  
  
nowhere. What he had told Rory earlier was true. He was sick of the   
  
blonde bimbos he always dated, he wanted something more.  
  
And all through the night he couldn't shake the gnawing   
  
realization that he had only lasted one day without screwing things up  
  
between him and Rory. And this was the girl he was in love with. He knew  
  
the future of the relationship was bleak.  
  
And the worst part of it was he was the one to cause it all.  
  
****  
  
The next morning Tristan was waiting for Rory at her locker.   
  
"Is it too much to ask to have one day where my locker doesn't  
  
have a crowd around it?" Rory asked sarcastically as she spun her   
  
combination.  
  
"Rory, I'm here to apologize," Tristan said. Rory didn't   
  
respond, so he continued. "I was a jerk. An ass hole even," Rory slammed  
  
her locker shut and began to walk towards class. Tristan followed her.  
  
"I'm assuming you're not forgiving me?" he asked.  
  
But he never got a response because Rory ignored him. And she  
  
kept on ignoring him up until fifth period.  
  
"Class, we have a new project," the teacher Mrs. Whipple  
  
announced. "It will be on World War II and you will be working with a  
  
partner." The class started to look around the room to see who they   
  
would work with. "I will be choosing them," Mrs. Whipple continued.   
  
A wave of groans followed as if on cue, and Mrs. Whipple smiled  
  
contentedly.  
  
Now, Mrs. Whipple had been a teacher for many years, and was  
  
way past the years of trying to win favor with her students. Instead,  
  
she now enjoyed watching them twist with discomfort.  
  
She had, of course, heard all about the scene Mr. Dugrey and  
  
Miss Gilmore had made in the courtyard the previous day. And today she  
  
had noticed Tristan staring at Rory all period while Rory purposely  
  
ignored him.  
  
Mrs. Whipple had over the years had many troublesome students,  
  
but none like Tristan by far. She decided to abuse her power as teacher  
  
and bring some entertainment in her otherwise dull life and pair up  
  
the two.  
  
And she couldn't have been more delighted when she called Rory  
  
and Tristan's names together, and Rory's head shot up with a look of  
  
shock and disgust. To be truthful, it made Mrs. Whipple's day.  
  
When the class moved to be next to their partners to begin the  
  
project, Tristan slid into the seat next to Rory.   
  
"You're going to have to talk to me to do this project," he said.  
  
Her eyes remained glued to the front of the room.   
  
"Fine then. As my first wish, I command you to forget about   
  
yesterday and start fresh."  
  
"You don't have three wishes, Tristan, I do," Rory said,   
  
slapping her hand over her mouth once she did.  
  
"Gotcha!" Tristan cried triumphantly.  
  
"That's not fair!" Rory replied.  
  
"All's fair in love and war," Tristan said, smirking.  
  
"And is this love or war, may I ask?"   
  
"You know, if you don't want to get in another argument, I would  
  
take back that question," Tristan said honestly.  
  
"Right. And by the way, I forgive you. But you're not off the   
  
hook."  
  
"Fair enough. But you will talk to me right?"  
  
"Well, how else are we going to get an A on this assignment?  
  
If I left all the work up to you we'd get an F-," Rory said. Tristan  
  
tugged her hair playfully and was amazed at the silky smooth texture.  
  
"Will I ever be able to just sit next to her without finding   
  
another thing to fall in love with?" he wondered to himself. 


	10. The Dugrey Cottage

woah! chapter 10! i changed part of chapter 1 (Leaving All She Knew).  
  
nothing that screws up the story. i just made jess be here best friend  
  
instead of boyfriend. i needed to do that to set up a chapter later in  
  
the story. so if you wanna re-read it, go head, but that's the basic   
  
idea. thanks for sticking with me and the story through all these   
  
chapters so far! i love you guys!  
  
oh, and i reposted this one, so hopefully u can see it! sorry for the  
  
inconvenience. i have no idea what happend.  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: i get aproximately 15 dollars a week because i dont have a  
  
job. considering the people who own the show Gilmore Girls would never  
  
sell me the rights for $15, i think everyone can assume i don't own   
  
the show.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 10: The Dugrey 'Cottage'  
  
***  
  
"Tristan," Rory said as she took her seat next to Tristan in  
  
their last class of the day. "When are we going to work on our project?  
  
Its due Tuesday and its already Friday. We've had the assignment for   
  
like two weeks now."  
  
Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "What can I tell you, I'm a   
  
procrastinator."  
  
"Which is exactly why I would have never picked you as my   
  
partner."  
  
"What's new can't kill you."  
  
"Maybe so, but if we don't work on this project maybe I'll  
  
kill YOU." Rory began flipping through a notebook filled with writing.  
  
"I already took down some notes from the chapter. We could make a poster  
  
or something. I would invite you over to my house to work on it, but  
  
its still kind of a mess from moving. We're not even close to being   
  
done with unpacking."  
  
"We can do it at my place," Tristan offered. "If you wanna   
  
work on it so bad you can come over after school. I'll give you a ride  
  
home."  
  
Rory smiled. "Good."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Mom," Rory said. She was calling Lorelai on her cell   
  
phone from the front seat of Tristan's vintage convertible. "I'm going  
  
over to Tristan's to work on a project."  
  
"Ooh! Sounds like fun. But now who am I going to eat pancakes  
  
with?" Lorelai asked.  
  
  
  
"Bob."  
  
"Bob?"  
  
"Bob, your boyfriend."  
  
"Oh yes. Bob. Well, maybe we'll just skip the pancakes and do  
  
something a little more-"  
  
"Gross!" Rory cried, causing Tristan to give her a sideways   
  
glance.  
  
"Well you have fun babe. Oh! And if he has anything in his   
  
fridge other than pancakes steal it and bring it to me."  
  
"Okay Mom. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"I have been instructed to steal all the food in your house   
  
that isn't pancakes," Rory informed Tristan.  
  
He smiled. "Why doesn't your mom just go to the grocery store?"  
  
Rory laughed. "My mom? Cook? Do you want this whole town going  
  
up into flames?"   
  
Tristan laughed. "Point taken."   
  
At that moment, he pulled into a driveway of a house a little  
  
larger than Rory's grandparents.  
  
"We're here," he said, getting out of the car. "Welcome to my   
  
casa."  
  
"Wait, Tristan, this is your house?" she asked, amazed. The   
  
four story house was easily three hundred years old, beautifully restored  
  
of course.  
  
"Yeah," Tristan said, not seeing what Rory was so amazed with.  
  
Rory just stood in the driveway, her mouth hanging open slightly at the  
  
sight of this 'summer cottage.'   
  
"This house is bigger than my grandparents," Rory said softly,  
  
absolutely amazed at the magnitude of the house.  
  
"Want a tour?" he asked. Rory nodded eagerly, following him   
  
into the house.  
  
"Well, here it is," he said, flipping on a light as they walked   
  
into a grand entrance room.   
  
Rory followed him through the house, her breath taken away by  
  
the ornate woodwork and beautifully paintings that decorated the rooms.  
  
"How many rooms does this place have?" she asked.  
  
"Eighteen bedrooms. There's a ballroom on the third floor. The  
  
house has been in the family since the 1700's. Apparently President  
  
Washington slept in one of the bedrooms," Tristan said as he lead her   
  
through the house.  
  
"President Washington?" Rory asked, completely shocked. "Wow,  
  
that's amazing. When you told me you were living in your Aunt's summer  
  
house I never imagined it would be anything like this."  
  
"Well, I guess it's not really my Aunt's. It's everybody's. But   
  
she uses it the most. But I guess I can see what you mean. Its no one  
  
room cabin on a lake is it?" Tristan replied, looking around the room  
  
and seeing the house through Rory's eyes which were unaccustomed to such  
  
splendor. Sure, her grandparents had a nice house, but it couldn't   
  
compare to this.  
  
They came to a casual living room pushed far back in the house.  
  
"And this would be my space," he said as he walked into the room. "When  
  
we're all here in the summertime this is my retreat to get away from the  
  
family. No one bothers to come back here because its so out of the way.  
  
And so modern."  
  
Rory looked around the room. It held two overstuffed sofas   
  
and a huge flat screen TV with a Playstation 2 and an X-Box hooked up  
  
to it. Strewn around the room were potato chip bags and lots of dirty  
  
dishes. "A definite bachelors pad," Rory thought to herself with a smile.  
  
"Definitely Tristan."  
  
"I, uh, would have cleaned up if I knew you were coming over  
  
today," he said, noticing Rory staring at a pile of plates on one of  
  
the side tables.   
  
"I don't mind at all. It's not like my house is the tidiest  
  
place in the world. Mom and I avoid cleaning at all causes," Rory  
  
assured him. She plopped down on one of the couches and began  
  
pulling out her text book and notes to begin the project.   
  
***  
  
a/n: sorry for the kinda crappy chapter. its just a filler chapter leading  
  
in to chapter eleven, which is posted too. aren't you lucky? 


	11. The Storm Part 1

hey guys! this is the beginning of the section called 'the storm.' its  
  
really the turning point of tristan and rory's relationship and it should  
  
be like 3 or 4 parts long. so sit back and enjoy! o, and there's a pretty  
  
little purple button at the bottom of this page that has your name written  
  
all over it. can't you hear it calling you to review?   
  
***  
  
disclaimer:still down on the show gilmore girls  
  
***  
  
chapter 11: The Storm Part 1  
  
***  
  
"Coffee break!" Rory called about an hour after they had started  
  
working.   
  
  
  
"We just got started," Tristan said.  
  
"And if you expect me to be able to continue I really am going  
  
to be needing some caffeine. So, which way to the kitchen?"  
  
"Um, I don't exactly have any coffee," Tristan answered slowly,  
  
afraid of her response.  
  
Rory's pretty blue eyes grew wide with shock. "No coffee?"  
  
"Sorry. I'm more of a tea person to tell the truth," he admitted.  
  
"How can you choose tea over coffee?" Rory asked.   
  
"I don't know. I'm just used to it always being around. Look,  
  
if you want coffee, we can run out and grab some. I don't mind."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Rory said, standing up and giving him a   
  
small kiss on the cheek.   
  
Tristan smiled softly to himself. "God her lips are soft," he  
  
thought.  
  
Rory babbled about coffee the whole way to the door, but when  
  
Tristan opened it she stopped short. It was pouring rain outside. In   
  
the matter of an hour it had gone from being slightly overcast to   
  
driving rain that stopped them from being able to see anything beyond   
  
the front step.  
  
"So I guess coffee is off," Rory said, stepping back into the   
  
house to escape the cold wind and rain blowing into the house. Tristan  
  
quickly shut the door and hung his coat back up in the closet.   
  
"Wow, that came from nowhere," he said, referring to the weather.  
  
"That looks bad. Do you think it will clear up anytime soon?"  
  
Rory asked.  
  
"Not likely. That rain is coming down pretty hard," Tristan   
  
replied, heading back to the living room to turn on the news.  
  
Rory's cell phone rang as they settled back down on the couch,  
  
watching the coverage of the storm.  
  
"Honey," Lorelai said before Rory even had a chance to say   
  
hello. "Are you still with Tristan?" Lorelai voice was full of worry.  
  
"Yah, Mom. We're at his house right now," Rory answered.  
  
"Good. Have you looked outside? It's raining cats and dogs.   
  
There's no way you'll be able to make it home tonight. I don't even   
  
want Tristan to try driving you. Do you think it would be okay if you  
  
stayed there tonight?"  
  
Rory looked at Tristan. "I'm sure that would be fine. There's   
  
plenty of space. Hey, Mom, did you know this place has like eighteen  
  
bedrooms or something?"  
  
"My God!" Lorelai said, momentarily forgetting her panic.  
  
"Eighteen? Jeez, that's not exactly some small shack is it?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Ok babe. Can you put Tristan on for a second, I want to talk  
  
to him."  
  
"It's my mom," Rory said, tossing Tristan the phone.   
  
Over the next minute Rory watched Tristan's expression turn   
  
from amusement to shock, to enjoyment, and to pain while on the phone  
  
with Lorelai. Rory could predict everything Lorelai was saying by   
  
watching his face.   
  
Tristan tossed the phone back to Rory.  
  
"One more thing honey, just don't do anything I would do, okay?"  
  
"All right Mom. Oh, where are you by the way?"  
  
"Stuck at the inn, but I'm okay. Night honey."  
  
"Night." Rory hung up the phone and looked at Tristan. "Looks  
  
like you're stuck with me tonight," Rory said.  
  
"Can we play Truth or Dare and have pillow fights in our underwear?"  
  
he asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Pillow fights in our underwear? What kind of sleep overs have   
  
you been to?" Rory asked, laughing.  
  
"Isn't that what girls usually do?" Tristan asked.  
  
Rory laughed. "No! Truth or Dare yes, but I can tell you I have  
  
never, ever been to a party where we had pillow fights in our underwear."  
  
Tristan sighed. "Well you know, there's a first time for everything."  
  
"Maybe not in this case," Rory said. "So what should we do?"  
  
"Well you still have your three wishes you haven't used yet.   
  
Things could get really interesting if you use them."  
  
"Okay. Do you want me to use my first wish?" Rory asked.  
  
"Sure. As long as it doesn't involve me doing something like  
  
play guitar in my underwear or something like that," Tristan said.  
  
"Hey, a minute ago you were all into the idea of being seen  
  
in your underwear," Rory said.  
  
"Correction, I was into the idea of seeing you in your underwear."  
  
  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Any way, for my first wish, I request  
  
a game of Truth or Dare, but no dares, only truths, and i'm the one who  
  
asks all the questions."  
  
"That's not fair!" Tristan said.  
  
"Is it fair that your girlfriend clawed my arm to pieces?" Rory  
  
asked. Tristan shook his head in defeat and Rory began her inquisition.  
  
"What is your middle name?"  
  
"James. Is that the worst of the questions, because you don't need  
  
to go that easy on me," Tristan said.  
  
"I'm just warming up," Rory answered. "What's the best thing  
  
that ever happened to you?"  
  
"Moving to North Carolina."  
  
"Why?" Rory asked. "I thought you hated it."  
  
"No, I hated military school. I'm just glad to be away from my  
  
parents and their stupid mind games."  
  
Rory nodded and continued. "What's the hardest thing you ever  
  
had to do?"  
  
Tristan paused, knowing the truth would cause a fight, and she  
  
wouldn't believe his lies.  
  
"Walking away the night I left for military school without   
  
kissing you."  
  
Rory's eyes grew silent, but instead of arguing with him, she  
  
looked into his eyes. "The hardest thing I ever did was stop myself  
  
from running after you."  
  
Tristan went into a state of shock with that sentence. He couldn't  
  
figure out what to say or do. Should he kiss her? Tell her how much he  
  
loved her then? Tell her how much he loves her right at this moment?  
  
"But that was a long time ago. I mean, a lot has changed,"   
  
Rory said, answering his mind for him.  
  
"Yah. It has been two years," Tristan said, covering up his   
  
feelings for her yet again.  
  
Thunder crashed loudly outside as the two fell into an awkward   
  
silence.   
  
"You know, I'm really tired. Do you think you can show me where  
  
I can sleep?" Rory asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Sure." Tristan walked her to her room and opened the door for   
  
her. "This is my cousin Lizzie's room. She's about your size. You can  
  
use some of her clothes if you want."  
  
Rory nodded and entered the room.  
  
"Sweet dreams Mary," Tristan said softly, closing the door   
  
behind him. 


	12. The Storm Part 2

hey people. thanks for all the great reviews and keep them coming! love   
  
ya lots!  
  
o and chapter 10 is reposted so u can go ahead and check that out. im   
  
crossing my fingers that its working...  
  
this website must be cursed or something cuz i had to repost this chapter  
  
too. im so sorry. im not doing it on purpose! i swear!  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: if i owned gilmore girls why would i be writing fan fics?  
  
wouldn't i put all this stuff into action on the show?  
  
***  
  
Chapter 12: The Storm Part 2  
  
***  
  
Rory lay awake in the unfamiliar room. She hated sleeping in  
  
other people's rooms, especially when she didn't know them. A diner   
  
clock cast a florescent purple light that lit up the whole room, revealing  
  
pictures of this girl and her friends and family. Rory climbed out of  
  
bed to look at them.  
  
There were dozens of framed pictures on a desk near a big bay  
  
window. The pictures were mostly of friends, but there were a few shots  
  
of the girl with Tristan. They looked like they were pretty close,   
  
hugging each other in every picture.  
  
Rory picked up one of the pictures of the two to look closer,   
  
and right when she did the bright purple light turned off. Rory stood  
  
in the middle of the black room, her heart pounding. A flash of lightning  
  
followed closely by thunder sent Rory running out of her room and down  
  
the hall.  
  
*****  
  
Tristan was laying awake in his room, thinking of Rory. It   
  
seemed to him that every time he got close to her, she pulled away, and  
  
he was sick of it.   
  
He rolled over and looked at his clock, just to see the lights  
  
blink out. The stereo playing softly in the background stopped abruptly.  
  
"Great, the powers out." he thought. Lightning lit up his  
  
room for a fraction of a second, followed immediately by thunder.   
  
"The lightning's close," Tristan thought. "Rory must be scared. Maybe  
  
I should check on her. But then again, she'd probably just be even more  
  
mad at me if I did that."  
  
Once again Tristan rolled over, this time he was facing his   
  
open door. Lightning once again lit up the room, and he saw the figure  
  
of a young girl in his doorway. "Now you're imagining people, Tristan,"  
  
he thought. "Snap out of it!"  
  
"Tristan," a voice called shakily from the doorway, causing  
  
him to bolt upright in bed.  
  
"Mary?" he asked.  
  
"It's thundering."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, I don't like storms much and, well," she stumbled.  
  
Tristan studied her face. Well, her eyes really because  
  
that was all he could see. Her ocean blue eyes glistening from the dim  
  
light shining through the open blinds.   
  
"Would you like to get in?" Tristan asked, referring to his   
  
bed.  
  
Rory considered this for a moment, not sure what to do. But  
  
another clap of thunder sent her running to the big bed. She jumped   
  
under the blankets, and Tristan covered her up protectively, not making  
  
a single crude remark.  
  
"Thank you Tris," she said, snuggling against his bare chest.  
  
He responded by kissing her forehead softly and taking her small  
  
hand in his, which she squeezed every time thunder crashed outside.  
  
a/n: sorry for the short chapter! more later, i promise. oh, and i just  
  
saw the movie pirates of the caribbean, if you havn't seen it, i   
  
recommend u forget about my story for a couple hours and get your booty  
  
to the nearest theater to check it out! its that good! 


	13. The Storm Part 3

hola!  
  
quick little shout out to mandie, coffeechick87, and Alicia Jo who  
  
are cramming my inbox with reviews AND I LOVE YOU FOR IT!!!!! wow, i   
  
really need to calm down. that's what eating a bowl of strawberries   
  
coated with way WAY to much sugar will do to you! lol. also thanx   
  
everyone else who reviewed, i love u 2.  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: it still isn't mine (even though i did get my measly allowance  
  
yesterday, but im still 2 broke to buy the show)  
  
***  
  
Chapter 13: The Storm Part 3  
  
***  
  
When Tristan woke up the next morning, the room was still dark,  
  
but his watch read 9 o'clock. It was still pouring outside, even harder  
  
than the night before, and he knew the streets would probably be flooding.  
  
Rory was still asleep on his chest, her soft legs intertwined  
  
with his. Tristan didn't dare disturb her, knowing that he only had a   
  
few minutes left of this heaven before his angel woke and came to her  
  
senses.  
  
Thunder rolled loudly for several seconds, and Tristan felt  
  
Rory stir. He immediately closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.  
  
As Rory woke, she didn't hesitate to move out of Tristan's arms,  
  
embarrassed by the way she was holding him. Tristan sat up, rubbing his  
  
eyes in a sleepy manner.  
  
"Morning Mary."  
  
"Morning Briar Rose."  
  
"Who?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Briar Rose? From Sleeping Beauty? You can't tell me you haven't  
  
seen Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"I've seen Beauty and the Beast," he said.   
  
Rory smiled. "Well then, it looks like we'll be watching Sleeping  
  
Beauty as soon as the power turns back on."  
  
"Do we have to?" he whined.  
  
Rory ignored him and got out of bed. "What time is it?"  
  
"Nine," he replied.  
  
"God, I need some coffee," she said. "I can't believe you don't  
  
have coffee in your house. At this point I would even settle for coffee  
  
flavored lollipops I'm craving coffee so bad."  
  
"Spoken like a true addict," he replied. "Hey, you know what, I  
  
think I have some coffee ice cream in the freezer, but it might be   
  
sorta melted."  
  
Rory perked up. "You do?" Tristan nodded, and before he could   
  
say another word, Rory was sprinting down the stairs towards the kitchen.  
  
*****  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" Tristan asked Rory as they   
  
settled down in the living room, her sitting on the couch with the   
  
carton of melted ice cream in her lap and him lighting a fire for light  
  
and warmth.  
  
"Its up to you. God, this is almost as good as real coffee!"  
  
"Were you just calling me God?" Tristan asked, an amused smile  
  
spreading across his face.  
  
"Of course not! You can apply for Godliness when you have real  
  
coffee in the house. Today, however, you are only a saint."  
  
"I'll take that," he answered.   
  
"Well considering the power is out and there is nothing to do in  
  
this house, do you have any board games?" Rory asked, putting the lid  
  
back on the ice cream, saving the rest for later.  
  
"Board games? What are we, in fifth grade or something?"  
  
"They help pass the time, and by the looks of it we're going to  
  
have a lot of time to be passing."  
  
"Fine. There's some in that cupboard over there," he replied,  
  
pointing across the room. Rory got up and went to the cupboard and began  
  
sorting through the games.  
  
"No way," she shrieked. "You have Pretty Pretty Princess?" she  
  
was waving the game in the air like a wild woman.  
  
"Um, apparently. Don't tell me you want to play this," he replied,  
  
taking the box from her hands and looking at the picture of a five year  
  
old girl wearing plastic jewels and a crown.  
  
"Of course I do! Mom and I loved this game. We used to always   
  
fight over who got to wear the crown. I wonder what happened to ours."  
  
"There's no way in hell I would sit down and play a game where  
  
I have to wear a crown," Tristan answered, opening the box and removing  
  
the crown.  
  
"Well, in that case, this will be my second wish."  
  
"What!" Tristan cried. "Are you crazy? You would waste your wish  
  
on something as ridiculous as a board game."  
  
"It's not ridiculous," Rory defended.  
  
Tristan snorted. "Fine. If it means that much to you." He brought  
  
the game over to the coffee table and Rory expertly arranged the pieces.  
  
For the next twenty minutes they collected plastic jewelry while  
  
moving the pieces across the board. Rory couldn't help but smile to herself  
  
at the sight of Tristan wearing an assortment of bracelets, necklaces, and  
  
rings. And he would never admit that he was actually kind of enjoying   
  
the juvenile game.  
  
"I WON!" Tristan cried excitedly as he landed his piece on the  
  
crown spot. He triumphantly picked up the gray plastic crown and placed  
  
it on his head.  
  
"That is where you are wrong, Princess Tristan, because I make  
  
a much prettier Princess than you," Rory said. Tristan had to admit  
  
to himself how true it was, she looked absolutely gorgeous in the   
  
firelight.  
  
"Maybe so Mary, but you must have the crown to be Princess,"  
  
he replied.  
  
Rory smiled and threw herself at Tristan, attempting to grab  
  
the crown which Tristan was holding out of reach. He ran away, holding  
  
the crown over his head. Rory chased after him.  
  
They ran all through the first floor and part of the second, and  
  
the chase would have gone on if Tristan hadn't lost his footing and  
  
tripped in the hallway.  
  
Rory saw the opportunity and flung herself on top of him,  
  
managing to pin him down. She reached to grab the crown, but a glance  
  
at his striking eyes made Rory stop short.  
  
They were blue, so blue- like the sky on a hot summer day.  
  
They were so beautiful, twinkling with amusement. Rory got lost in his   
  
eyes, and the moment.  
  
Before she could even think, Rory was leaning her head down, her  
  
blue eyes never losing contact with his.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Rory's lips were on Tristan's before either of them could  
  
comprehend what was happening. Soft and slow for a moment, but the  
  
kiss rapidly increased with passion. Tristan couldn't think, his mind  
  
was blank. All he knew was this was a mind-blowing kiss, and he couldn't  
  
get enough.  
  
Rory's whole body was tingling from the sensation of Tristan's  
  
lips on hers. She ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair, and  
  
Tristan's hands caressed her back softly. Rory pressed herself harder  
  
into Tristan, begging for more. He rolled over so he was on top of her.  
  
This action snapped Rory back into reality. After all, this   
  
was Tristan she was kissing. Tristan- her friend, old enemy, the one  
  
who broke her heart. She pulled away from his kiss.  
  
"Tristan, we can't do this," her face only millimeters away   
  
from his.  
  
"Yes we can," he mumbled, recapturing her lips in his.  
  
"No, we can't," she said determindely, managing to break away  
  
from his kiss and stand up.  
  
"Come on Rory," he said as she walked away. "Dammit Rory! Why   
  
do you always run?"  
  
She turned around, shocked by the way the last part of his   
  
sentence came out as a frustrated yell. Her eyes locked with his for   
  
a second, but she looked away when she saw the anger in them.   
  
  
  
"Don't say that to me Tristan. It isn't fair."  
  
"Not fair? Is that always your excuse. Name one time you didn't  
  
run away," he challenged. She just turned around and started walking to  
  
her room. Tristan stopped her before she got very far.  
  
"Madeline's party, that day at the courtyard. And you put it off  
  
the whole time we practiced for Romeo and Juliet," he said, listing the  
  
incidents where she had run on his fingers. She just looked him in the  
  
eyes before going to her room and slamming the door.  
  
Tristan went to his room and slammed his door as well, He turned  
  
his discman on, the volume on full blast. He shuddered when he thought  
  
of the hatred he had just seen in her eyes. 


	14. The Storm Part 4

hey everybody! this is the chapter everyone has been waiting for!  
  
trory action with a happy ending! woo hoo! i should shut up and just   
  
let u read the chapter. oh, and im functioning off of like 2 hours of  
  
sleep so bare with me!  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: the show still isn't mine  
  
***  
  
chapter 14: The Storm Part 4  
  
***  
  
Rory was upset. No, she was way passed upset. She was just   
  
plain old pissed off at Tristan. I mean, in every argument he accused  
  
her of running away. And so, maybe it was true, but why couldn't he get  
  
new material?  
  
The thing she was struggling over the most was why had she kissed  
  
him? Because even Rory, who was the queen of denial, couldn't overlook  
  
the fact that she was the one that had started this whole scenario.  
  
She crossed the room to look out the window. There was at least  
  
a foot of water gathering in the street and it was still raining hard.  
  
She was going to be stuck there for a while.  
  
Laying down on the bed, she burst into a round of tears. Her   
  
anger switched from being angry at Tristan to being angry at herself.   
  
She had wanted to kiss him so bad, yet she ran away from the kiss after  
  
it had happened. She realized it was time to figure out what was going  
  
on, and as long as she was stuck in this house, she had plenty of time.  
  
*****  
  
Tristan sat in his room listening to music. He had gone through  
  
almost all of his favorite CD's to help him get his mind off Rory. But  
  
somehow he always managed to relate every song to their twisted relationship.  
  
He didn't know how long he had been up in his room, but he had   
  
gone through five fairly long CD's, so it must have been quite a while.   
  
His CD ended, and Tristan took his headphones off his ears, which were  
  
unaccustomed to the silence.  
  
Crossing the room to his CD collection, he began sifting through  
  
a stack of CDs, looking for something to listen to. But he stopped when  
  
he heard muffled sobs coming from outside his door.   
  
He quickly crossed the room and opened the door. His heart  
  
broke at what he saw in front of him.  
  
Rory was sitting in the hallway, leaning against the wall   
  
opposite his door. She was scrunched up into a ball, head in her hands  
  
and crying so hard she was shaking.  
  
He walked over to her and helped her up off the floor, all the  
  
anger he had felt just moments before was gone.  
  
"I figured our why I run," she said, her tear stained face   
  
looking up at him.  
  
"Mary, it doesn't matter," Tristan started.  
  
But Rory was eager to continue. "I'm scared that if I let myself  
  
fall for you, the only thing that will come out of it is me getting hurt."  
  
Tristan looked at her in shock. "I would never hurt you Rory,"  
  
he said, trying to show her how sincere he was being by using her name.  
  
"How can you say that," she asked, "when you're the one that  
  
left me in the hallway and went off to military school?"  
  
"You think I had a choice?" he asked. "If I had a choice I would  
  
have stayed at Chilton to be near you."  
  
  
  
"It still hurt none the less," she said, looking down at her feet.  
  
"I wouldn't make that same mistake again, Rory, I promise you.   
  
The year I was in military school, did you ever think that maybe that   
  
was hell for me to? That I couldn't get you off of my mind the whole  
  
entire time? And what about when I started school here at Ursalyn. Don't  
  
you think that every time I see a girl with blue eyes I think of you?  
  
God Rory, all I've wanted in the past three years that I've known you   
  
was for you to be my girlfriend."  
  
"But how do I know you wouldn't treat me like all your other   
  
girlfriends? I don't want to be your new Shayna or your new Summer! I  
  
don't want to be treated like scum."  
  
Tristan sighed at that comment. That was a low blow. But he knew  
  
it was the truth. "I wouldn't treat you like them, Rory. You're not like  
  
them. There's something different about you. Your special, and beautiful  
  
in a way that none of those girls are. That's what I love about you, Rory,  
  
you're pretty on the inside as well as the outside."  
  
Rory's tear-filled eyes opened wide. "You love me?" she stumbled.  
  
Tristan couldn't believe he had let that slip. But he figured  
  
there was no going back now. "Yah, of course I love you."  
  
Rory looked at him, a small smile creeping across her face. She  
  
moved into his arms for an embrace.   
  
Tristan kissed the top of her head as he pulled her close.  
  
"So you won't hurt me?" she asked, head buried into his chest.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise." Rory accepted his answer, and Tristan gave her a  
  
kiss on her lips. Rory responded with the fire he had felt when they   
  
were kissing earlier. When Tristan responded with equal intensity, Rory  
  
pushed him into his bedroom and slammed the door behind them.  
  
***  
  
a/n: what's going to happen behind the closed doors of tristan's bedroom?  
  
you know, i have a final on thursday in summer school and i really have  
  
to study. maybe i won't update till friday...  
  
j/k. im not that mean. but i will be if you dont click that pretty little  
  
purple button down there. hee hee hee! 


	15. A Pretty Picture

see? i do love you guys, i updated!  
  
***  
  
chapter 15:Pretty Picture  
  
***  
  
Rory was pushing him to the bed, and the only thought that was  
  
running through Tristan's mind was that as much as he wanted this, it  
  
was wrong.  
  
"Rory, stop," he managed to mumble. Rory didn't stop. "MARY!"  
  
he yelled, hoping she'd respond to the nickname. It worked.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"We can't do this."  
  
"Why? Don't you want to?" she asked.  
  
"Yah, but, well, not like this. You know? Come on Mary, things  
  
should be different between us. You were just saying how you don't want  
  
to be treated like all the other girls, and so far, that's how you're  
  
being treated." Rory looked at him and sighed. He smiled inwardly, he   
  
knew that saying that would work. He just didn't want her to regret   
  
anything about her first time, especially since they had just stopped  
  
screaming at each other not two minutes ago.  
  
"Fine, fine. You're right," she said, sitting up on the bed.  
  
"Now what should we do?"  
  
Tristan looked at her in the dim light cast through the window.  
  
She looked so beautiful. But hey, at least he was being a gentleman.  
  
"You know, I really liked that Pretty Princess game," he said.  
  
Rory laughed. "I told you it was addictive," she said. "Wanna  
  
go play another round?"  
  
Tristan nodded with a smile on his face.   
  
Rory stood up. "I'll race ya," she said, already bolting down  
  
the hallway. Tristan caught up to her before she even reached the stairs.  
  
He scooped her up in his arms and slid down the banister with her on  
  
his lap.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
If anyone had looked in the windows that night they would have  
  
seen a very pretty picture.  
  
Tristan held Rory in his arms for hours as they talked and   
  
roasted marshmallows in the big fireplace. He told her all about his  
  
military school experience, and she filled him in on life at Chilton,  
  
her breakup with Dean (and needless to say, Tristan loved that story)  
  
and her little sister Gigi.  
  
When they were tired and ready for bed, they curled up together  
  
on the sofa, content to be in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Rory woke the next morning to hear her cell phone ringing. She  
  
was reluctant to get off the couch, out of Tristan's arms. She could   
  
honestly say that was her best night's sleep she had ever had, feeling  
  
his strong arms around her protectively.  
  
"Hello?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Rory, hon? Are you okay?"  
  
"Hi Mom," she replied.  
  
"You sound tired? What's wrong?"  
  
"Tristan doesn't keep coffee in his house," Rory replied,   
  
perking up a bit at the sound of her Mom's voice.  
  
Lorelai gasped. "No coffee? What is wrong with that boy? How   
  
have you survived? It's been like two and a half days! What bad habits  
  
did his mother teach him?"  
  
"He's got an old carton of coffee ice cream that I've been living  
  
off of. But as soon as the storm is over, I'm giving him a coffee pot   
  
and a big bag of coffee for emergency supplies."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. The rain has eased up, so I'm going to   
  
come by and pick you up in a few minutes okay?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Sure Mom." Rory hung up the phone and turned to Tristan, who  
  
was sitting up on the couch, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
"My Mom's coming to pick me up," she told him.   
  
"How come?" he asked.  
  
"Because I'm her daughter," she replied. "Plus, I don't think  
  
she wants me stuck in a house with big bad scary boys like you for longer  
  
than necessary."  
  
"I'm big bad and scary? Mary, I'm wounded," he said, grabbing  
  
his heart dramatically.  
  
Rory just laughed. "You know, its too bad you didn't have the  
  
chance to be Romeo in the school play. You would have done a much better  
  
job than Paris."  
  
"Well, what can I say? I'm a natural. Plus, the kiss would   
  
have been a whole lot better."  
  
Rory nodded. "Yah, that probably goes down as the number one  
  
living nightmare moment of all time."  
  
Tristan laughed. He got off the couch and pulled Rory into his  
  
arms. "I don't want you to go," he said, inhaling her sweet fragrance.  
  
"School should be open by tomorrow or maybe the next day," Rory  
  
offered.  
  
"That's too long to wait," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Chills ran up and down Rory's spine from the feel of his warm  
  
breath on her ear. "I know what you mean," she said.   
  
They heard a car honk in the driveway. "That's Mom. I'll see   
  
you at school. Thanks for letting me stay," Rory said, grabbing  
  
her backpack and jacket.   
  
Tristan kissed her hungrily. "My mom's waiting," she mumbled,   
  
breaking away from his kiss. "I'll call you tonight, okay?"  
  
"Okay. I love you Mare," he called as she walked out the hall.  
  
"I love you too," she called back.  
  
As soon as the door closed Tristan felt lonely in the big house.  
  
Rory's presence had really filled the whole house with love, and made  
  
it bearable. Now it was once again the dreary mansion occupied by one  
  
solitary person.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Mom!" Rory said, running to the car so she wouldn't get   
  
drenched. It was still pouring, but it was safe enough to drive.  
  
"Rory! God I've missed you!" Lorelai said, giving her a big  
  
hug and a kiss. "How have you been?"  
  
"I'm good except for the lack of caffeine in my veins," Rory   
  
replied.  
  
"We'll make some as soon as we get home," Lorelai promised.  
  
"So what did you and Tristan do alone in that big house for two days?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Nothing, eh? You just sat around and stared at your toes for  
  
two days," Lorelai said, not believing her daughter for a second.  
  
"Basically, but when our next began to hurt we turned to stare  
  
at the wall."  
  
"So what really happened?"   
  
"Nothing. We just hung out, had a good time," Rory answered. She  
  
wasn't sure why she was hiding the truth from her mom. She just couldn't  
  
get herself to tell.  
  
"Okay. Hmm. And by nothing I'm guessing there was a lot of   
  
talking, a lot of fighting, and a whole hell of a lot of kissing. Am I   
  
right?"  
  
Rory looked at her Mom incredulously. "Did you have hidden  
  
cameras installed in there or something?" she asked.  
  
"Ah ha! I was right. Oh I am so good!" Lorelai cried.   
  
"Just tell me this, Mom. How did you know?"  
  
"That's an easy one," Lorelai said. "There's a beautiful girl  
  
alone in a house with a beautiful boy for like two and a half days, with  
  
no way out an less you want to drown. Then you throw in your rocky past  
  
with all the kissing and the fighting and the underlying issues and figure  
  
all the stuff from the past would resurface in those two days. Now, I   
  
figured that you two would kiss, and then you would fight, because, well,  
  
that's all you two ever do. I'm so good."  
  
"I wouldn't have drowned," Rory said defensively. "The water  
  
is only like a foot deep."  
  
"Yes my child, but do you remember your swimming lessons  
  
when you were seven?"  
  
"Okay, in my defense, those floaties were really heavy, they   
  
were pulling me down!"  
  
Lorelai laughed, glad to have her daughter back again.  
  
***  
  
a/n. sorry about this chapter. it should technically be 2, but i figured  
  
that they'd both be incredibly short. so i made a long one. and im   
  
sorry that these only get posted at night or whatever, because i swear,  
  
i posted chapter 14 at noon, and its like almost 4 o'clock now and  
  
14 still hasn't shown up yet. sorry! 


	16. My Father?

dude! 16 chapters! im really flying through this thing! lol. i didn't  
  
even realize i was on 16. o and i have a new  
  
fic out called inside out. its another trory if u wanna check it out.  
  
i can either leave it a one chapter story or i can make it a real story  
  
depending on the reviews. hee hee. on with the story!  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: what is the point of these things anyway? ne way i dont  
  
own gilmore girls so dont hire a lawyer just yet.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 16: My Father?  
  
***  
  
Rory walked into school on a sunny morning. It was the first  
  
day that it hadn't been pouring rain, and the water in the streets was  
  
going down. In a way, she was sad to be returning back to school   
  
because she had enjoyed the much needed vacation from studying, but she  
  
was also looking forward to seeing Tristan.  
  
  
  
Her Tristan.  
  
She couldn't believe how much she thought of him once she got   
  
home. It wasn't hard for her to think of him as "hers." She was thrilled  
  
to finally be able to trust him and to be together with him as a couple.  
  
Her locker seemed filled with more books than usual. In the   
  
short break she had, it seemed she had almost forgot how much work  
  
the school gave. She sighed, looking at the huge textbooks that she  
  
would have to lug around all day.  
  
"What's the sigh for, Mary?" Tristan asked, coming up behind  
  
her and putting his arms around her. She turned around and gave him a   
  
kiss.   
  
"Just looking at all these heavy books is all," she replied.  
  
"Well, that's where having a big, strong boyfriend comes in  
  
handy," he said. "I'm good for carrying heavy books around."  
  
"No. You can't possibly carry two sets of textbooks  
  
around all day," Rory protested.  
  
"Sure I can," he said. "Please just let me try."  
  
"Fine. Here's my math book. It's all yours."  
  
"Thank you Mary," he replied. He gave her a long, deep kiss.  
  
By that time people were starting to notice. Sure, they had  
  
gotten used to seeing him at her locker talking and arguing with her,  
  
but they were not prepared to see him kissing her.   
  
Shayna didn't miss the scene either. "I knew it was only a   
  
matter of time until you began playing suck face with this little  
  
slut," she said, coming up to Tristan and Rory and tapping him on   
  
the shoulder.  
  
"You know what Shayna? You're just saying that because you're  
  
jealous," Tristan answered.  
  
"Of what? Her being with you? Get over yourself Dugrey, you're  
  
not the only guy in the world to look at me."  
  
"No. You're just jealous because you know that you'll never  
  
be as kind, and funny, and smart as Rory is. Come on Mare, lets get   
  
out of here." And with that, Tristan took Rory's hand and they walked  
  
off down the hallway.  
  
"You're just another piece of arm candy Gilmore!" Shayna  
  
called as they walked off. She turned to her friend Hallie who was  
  
standing nearby. "He just wants to bed the virgin. He's probably got  
  
some bet going on with his friends."  
  
"Definitely," Hallie agreed. "What else could he see in that   
  
girl?"  
  
*****  
  
Two weeks passed, and Rory and Tristan were still very much  
  
a couple. After all, they loved each other.   
  
  
  
It seemed like all the school gossip revolved around them.   
  
Everyone was sure that Tristan was in the relationship for one reason,  
  
and one reason only; to sleep with Rory. No one ever stopped to think  
  
that maybe he was in it because he loved her. And he did.  
  
One day after Rory and Tristan had just settled down in fourth  
  
period after cuddling all of lunch to escape the cold, the intercom   
  
buzzed on, intterupting the class.  
  
"Tristan Dugrey, please come to the attendance office. Tristan  
  
Dugrey to the office. Thank you." Rory looked over at him and he shrugged,  
  
getting out of his seat to find out why he was being paged.  
  
"I'm Tristan Dugrey," he told the attendance clerk when he   
  
reached the office. "You just called me out of class."  
  
"Ah yes Mr. Dugrey. Your father is here and he would like to   
  
talk to you."  
  
"My father?" Tristan asked in shock. He hadn't seen his Dad  
  
since summer break, almost four months ago. What was he doing in North  
  
Carolina?  
  
"Tristan," his father said coldly, shaking his hand.  
  
"Dad," Tristan replied with equal lack of enthusiasm. Their  
  
relationship was never a love filled one. The most bonding they had  
  
ever done was talk about his father's business on a long car trip to  
  
Boston. Things never got much more personal than that.  
  
"You're probably wondering why I'm here," his father started.  
  
"And why you couldn't talk to me at home," Tristan added.  
  
"Right. Well, I couldn't wait to tell you the news actually,"  
  
he said. "We've decided its time for you to come back home."  
  
Tristan stared at his father, his brain not comprehending what  
  
his father had just said. "Home? To Hartford?"  
  
"Of course! Your mother and I feel it is time for you to return  
  
home to Chilton to finish your Senior year with your friends. Your  
  
punishment is over."  
  
"My punishment?" Tristan asked, struggling to keep his temper.  
  
"Dad, my punishment was over when you let me out of military school.  
  
I'm the one who chose to stay in North Carolina. I don't want to go   
  
home. I'm happy here."  
  
"Well, I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. I've already  
  
spoken to headmaster Charleston and he agreed to welcome you back to   
  
Chilton. Your plane is leaving for Connecticut tomorrow morning." His  
  
father rose to leave. "I'll see you back at the summer house."  
  
Tristan was left in alone in the office, staring after his   
  
father.  
  
"You can go back to class now," the secretary said. "Mr. Dugrey?  
  
You have a class waiting for you. I advise you return to it."  
  
  
  
"Oh right," he mumbled, walking down the hallway to class.  
  
How was he going to explain this to Rory?  
  
***  
  
a/n: reviews please! they will make my day oh so happy! you can never  
  
expect rory and tristan to be happy for too long in my stories. i mean,  
  
would you really want to read a story where there was 16 chapters  
  
of kisses and hugs? come on now, a little bit goes a long way! 


	17. Receiving Capitol Punishment

another chapter! woo hoo! i'm sorry to say that i don't think this story  
  
will go more than 20 chapters. i think there might be maybe three or  
  
four after this one. but, you never know, if u keep reviewing, i might  
  
be able to squeeze out a few more.  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: as i have said in all 16 chapters, i don't own gilmore girls  
  
***  
  
Chapter 17: Recieving Capitol Punishment  
  
***  
  
When Tristan arrived back in class, Rory immediately knew   
  
something was wrong. She could see it in his eyes.  
  
Tristan walked up to the teacher. "Can I talk to Rory outside  
  
a minute?" he asked.  
  
"Do it after class Mr. Dugrey. This is not social time."  
  
"Please Mr. Remmy. I'm begging you, its an emergency."  
  
Mr. Remmy looked at Tristan, noting that Tristan did look upset.  
  
"Fine. Five minutes," he said, pointing to the hall.   
  
Tristan beckoned for Rory to follow him, and they went into   
  
the deserted hallway.  
  
"What's wrong Tris," she asked, her blue eyes full of worry.  
  
"My father was here, Mare." he answered.  
  
"Jeez, no wonder you look like you've seen a ghost. So what   
  
did he want?"  
  
Tristan looked down at his shoes, not wanting to face her when  
  
she found out the news. "You're not going to like it."  
  
"What?" she asked, lifting his face so she could see his eyes.  
  
"He's sending me back to Hartford."  
  
Rory drew in a sharp breath. "No, Tristan he can't. You're here.  
  
This is your home. You're going to be eighteen in a few months, he can't  
  
make you go!"  
  
"Unfortunately he can. God Mary, I'm so sorry," he said, sliding  
  
down onto a sitting position on the floor, his back against a row of  
  
lockers.   
  
"Oh Tris, are you sure you can't get out of it?" she said   
  
quietly, kneeling down beside him.   
  
"He's already made all the arrangements. I'm supposed to return  
  
to Chilton to 'spend the remainder of my senior year with my friends,'"  
  
he quoted. "But my father doesn't understand that my friends are here.  
  
You are here," he said.  
  
"What am I going to do without you Tris?" Rory asked, her eyes  
  
filling with tears.  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry Mary. Dammit!" he punched a locker with his fist.  
  
"I told you I wasn't going to hurt you again and now look at you, I'm  
  
making you cry."   
  
Mr. Remmy opened the door to tell them to stop making noise and  
  
come inside, but when he saw Tristan crumpled up on the floor with Rory  
  
crying beside him he figured it was best to just let them be for a   
  
while.  
  
"Tristan, this isn't your fault," Rory said, wiping her eyes.  
  
"You're not the one who chose to go. Your father chose for you."  
  
Tristan looked at her beautiful blue eyes and leaned his head  
  
back against the wall. "I don't think I can make it back there Rory,"  
  
he said, the seriousness of the situation causing him to use her real  
  
name. "God, the only thing that got me through two years of Chilton  
  
was you. If you hadn't of showed up when you did, God only knows what  
  
would have happened. I just don't think I can do it again."  
  
Rory just sat there looking miserable. Tristan continued.   
  
"You know, I've changed so much since I left there. Military school  
  
taught me that those assholes that helped me break into the safe aren't  
  
my friends, they did nothing for me. And you, jeez, you've changed the  
  
way I look at everything. I can't go back to those stupid parties and  
  
the stupid country club. All those people are just rich people with a   
  
head full of air, and I don't think I can handle facing them all again."  
  
"When do you have to leave?" Rory asked softly.  
  
"First thing tomorrow morning. I only have enough time to go  
  
home tonight and pack up my stuff. I can't even believe this is happening."  
  
The bell rang and all around the hall classroom doors were being  
  
opened and people were crowding the hallway.  
  
"Tristan, I really don't think I can handle this place any more  
  
today. Can we just get out of here?" she asked.  
  
"Yah, let's go." Tristan helped her up, and they left the school  
  
without anyone trying to stop them.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Lorelai pulled in the driveway in a hurry. She had just run  
  
home from the inn for a second to grab some paperwork she had forgot  
  
at home. She was surprised to find Tristan's car in the driveway considering  
  
it was barely 1:30 and school didn't get out until after 4:00.  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai called as she entered the house.   
  
"In here Mom," Rory called from the living room.   
  
Lorelai found them cuddling on the couch. "Um, not to sound all  
  
mean Mother-ly and all, but why aren't you two at school? You do know  
  
its a-" she stopped short when she saw how upset Tristan was and that  
  
Rory's eyes were full of tears. There was a wet spot on Tristan's chest  
  
that Lorelai assumed was from Rory crying on him.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, taking a seat on the coffee table.   
  
"My Dad's moving me back to Hartford tomorrow," Tristan   
  
replied."  
  
Lorelai was stunned. "You're joking," she said.  
  
Rory and Tristan both shook their heads.  
  
"My God," Lorelai whispered. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"You know, I hate to say this, but I really need to get home  
  
to start packing my stuff up. I'll come by later, okay Mary?" Tristan  
  
said, reluctantly getting off the couch.  
  
"Come to dinner," she said.   
  
"I'll be here. Bye," he kissed her forehead softly.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Moving back to Hartford?" Lorelai said. "Talk about brutal."  
  
"Yah, and the thing is, Tristan's dad thinks he's doing his  
  
son some huge favor and that he's ending the punishment."  
  
"Punishment?"  
  
"For breaking into the safe."  
  
"The way I see it, sending him back to Hartford is more like  
  
getting Capitol Punishment than getting sprung from 'jail.' God, I feel  
  
sorry for him. He has to re-enter the world of snobbery. This sucks,"  
  
Lorelai said, feeling sorry for not only Rory, but also herself because  
  
ever since Tristan and Rory had become friends here in North Carolina  
  
Tristan had been over every day, making him like Lorelai's son.  
  
"You have no idea how much," Rory replied, wondering how she  
  
would make it without Tristan. 


	18. Forgetting the Toothpaste

yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me! lol. im such a nerd. ne way i just  
  
baked the most disgusting cookies anyone in the world has ever tasted  
  
(it was this orange flavored cookie recipe) yuck! maybe i should quit  
  
the baking and stick to writing. lol.   
  
***  
  
disclaimer: i don't own the show so if u sue me, you'll only get a bunch  
  
of cookies that taste like crap  
  
***  
  
Chapter 18: Forgetting the Toothpaste  
  
***  
  
"Where are you going?" Mr. Dugrey called out when he saw his  
  
son opening the front door that evening.  
  
Tristan cursed under his breath. He was so close to making it  
  
out the door...  
  
"I'm going to go have dinner with my girlfriend," he replied.  
  
"Girlfriend, eh? You never mentioned anything about her to me,"  
  
his father said.  
  
"Yah, well, I have one. Now, I'm going to be late." He turned   
  
to open the door.  
  
"I thought maybe we could go out to dinner, just the two of  
  
us," his father said. "I would like to see the town."  
  
"Dad," Tristan replied, trying very hard to keep his temper,  
  
something he found himself doing quite often around his father.  
  
"You have come to this very house in this very town since you were like  
  
a baby. You know you're way around town. Plus, this is the last night  
  
I have with my girlfriend, and I really, really want to be able to spend  
  
some time with her."  
  
Mr. Dugrey looked at his son. "Don't worry. It's not hard for  
  
you to find women. I'm sure there are plenty of girls dying to date the  
  
one and only Tristan Dugrey back at Chilton. You'll get a new girlfriend  
  
in the blink of an eye."  
  
Tristan couldn't control his anger any longer. "I don't want   
  
another damn girlfriend!" he exploded. "I'm with Rory, and for your   
  
information, I love her with all my heart. But that doesn't matter to   
  
you, does it? You don't know anything about love."  
  
"Don't use that tone of voice with me young man!" he warned.  
  
"See, you can't deny it! You know, I almost think you take   
  
pleasure seeing me get hurt and ripping me away from my girlfriend."  
  
"Tristan that's ridiculous. I'm doing this for your own good.  
  
Plus, its not like you are serious about this girl. How long have you  
  
been 'in love' with her anyway?" Mr. Dugrey asked, making finger quote  
  
motions when he said the words "in love."  
  
"Since the beginning of my sophomore year in high school, father.  
  
And if you really knew what was best for me, you would let me stay here  
  
with the girl I finally got a chance to be with. But you don't know   
  
what's best for me, do you?" Tristan asked bitterly, slamming the door  
  
as he left.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Rory accompanied Tristan to the airport early the next morning  
  
despite Tristan's pleas not to.   
  
Mr. Dugrey watched his son hold the pretty girl in his arms   
  
for a long while before they said goodbye. If Tristan was facing his  
  
father, Mr. Dugrey would have noticed that Tristan was crying as well  
  
as Rory. But maybe it was a good thing he didn't see, Tristan would just  
  
get grief over the issue on the plane ride home.  
  
Tristan was reluctant to board the plane. He didn't want to have  
  
to sit next to his father the whole ride. And yes, maybe the first class  
  
seats were comfortable, but if it meant burying his face in a hot towel  
  
or holding Rory in the freezing cold, he would choose Rory any day.  
  
A flight that would normally last only a couple of hours if that  
  
lasted Tristan and his father six and a half hours. It seemed that the  
  
only way they could fly in first class is if they had a layover in   
  
Michigan. Tristan thought that it was ridiculous that his father couldn't  
  
just sit in coach for a few hours. It would have been better than   
  
spending six and a half hours stuck in a small plane with the person he   
  
had so easily come to despise.  
  
*****  
  
Lorelai let Rory miss school that day, knowing that she was  
  
too upset to make it through the day. Rory just sat in her room and cried.  
  
It seemed ironic that just one month after she had moved to North Carolina,  
  
Tristan was moving back home to Hartford, to see Madeline, Louise, Paris,  
  
and Summer. At one really low point Rory began to worry that Tristan  
  
might run back into Summer's arms.   
  
*****  
  
Tristan reluctantly got out of his car and walked toward the  
  
enormous school that he had not missed for a second since he found Rory  
  
in North Carolina. The place looked even more dismal than when he had  
  
left it almost two years ago.  
  
He walked through the halls, wearing the familiar blue uniform,  
  
trying to make his way through the crowds of people to get to the   
  
headmaster's office. He didn't even notice all the shocked stares he  
  
was receiving as he passed all the people who had missed seeing his   
  
lovely face around school.  
  
When the door to the headmaster's office came within sight, he  
  
was actually about to thank God that no one had spotted him, that is,   
  
until Paris spotted him.  
  
"If it isn't the bank robber himself," Paris said sarcastically  
  
as she nearly bumped into him in the hall.   
  
"I didn't rob a bank," Tristan said coldly, before entering   
  
the office. Paris just stared after him in disbelief. She had only seen  
  
him for a split second but she noticed the usual twinkle in his   
  
striking blue eyes was gone.  
  
The rest of the day old 'friends' kept coming up to him, trying  
  
to talk to him and find out what he had been up to these past years.   
  
Beautiful girls kept coming up to flirt with him, but he just brushed  
  
everyone off. By lunch time, he couldn't handle it anymore, and he was  
  
in his car driving home.  
  
Home wasn't exactly a sanctuary to run to, considering it was  
  
just a big old mansion void of love. He had hardly even noticed it until  
  
he had stepped into Rory's house and noticed how much more pleasant things  
  
were when mother and child had a real relationship. The only relationships  
  
that were going on in this house were the ones his father conducted with  
  
his many mistresses.   
  
Tristan shuddered at the thought.  
  
*****  
  
Rory looked at the calendar. It had been two weeks since she   
  
had last seen Tristan. Two long, lousy weeks. They sent each other emails  
  
every day, and talked on the phones several times, but even though  
  
the conversations were cheery, they were dripping with underlying   
  
sadness and emotion.  
  
Rory flopped down on her bed and looked at the only picture  
  
she had of her and Tristan together. It was taken by some freshman girl  
  
on the yearbook committee, showing Tristan holding Rory in his arms,  
  
kissing Rory on the forehead like he always did. Rory was smiling and  
  
and holding him tight. The girl who took it noticed how miserable Rory  
  
was without Tristan and gave her the picture, telling her that maybe  
  
she needed it more than the yearbook did. Rory immediately went home  
  
and framed it.  
  
Now looking at the picture she felt cold and lonely without  
  
his arms around her. She would give anything to just be held by him  
  
right now.  
  
"Rory! We're out of toothpaste!" Lorelai called from the  
  
bathroom. "Can you run to the store and get some?"  
  
"Sure Mom," Rory called back. She pulled on her coat and grabbed  
  
the car keys.  
  
Rory drove down Main street, thinking about the day he had given  
  
Rory and Lorelai the tour of Edenburg. She smiled slightly at how   
  
polite he was to include Lorelai. God she missed him. All of a sudden  
  
she knew what she had to do.  
  
She passed the grocery store and took a left onto the highway.  
  
***  
  
a/n: oooh! where is she going to go? you know, that purple button down  
  
there will give u the answer if u click! isn't that fun? 


	19. Run Away Little Girl

oooh! aren't i mean to make u wait for this chapter? well its not really  
  
that hard to figure out where rory is going. today was my last day of  
  
summerschool! woo hoo! u know what that means? i can probably update   
  
more often! lol. cuz im sooooooo bad at updating. totally j/k. ne   
  
ways...  
  
o! one last thing. u would be proud of how much i researched this chapter.  
  
i went on mapquest.com and found out that a ride from nc to hartford   
  
ct would be like 12 and a half hours and like 757 miles. talk about   
  
a sore butt after that drive! i feel so proud of my homework! lol.  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: as i have said before, if i owned the show would i have  
  
to put one of these up?  
  
***  
  
Chapter 19: Run Away Little Girl  
  
***  
  
Rory didn't know what she was doing. All she knew was she was  
  
on the highway headed North. North to see Tristan. She checked the gas  
  
meter, and seeing that it was almost empty, she pulled off to the highway  
  
to get to a gas station.  
  
She filled up the tank of gas and bought a road map, she would  
  
need one to get to Connecticut. It wasn't exactly just a little trip  
  
across town.  
  
Seven hours later she was still on the road. She had made it   
  
through the southern states and was approaching Maryland. But she   
  
still had a hell of a drive to go.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Back home Lorelai was panicking. It had been over seven hours  
  
since she had sent Rory out for toothpaste, and she still wasn't home.  
  
Lorelai had already called AAA and the local hospitals to find  
  
out if there had been any car accidents this evening. None had been   
  
reported.  
  
So now Lorelai was pacing the floor nervously, sure she was   
  
wearing a hole in the carpet. Then it hit her. She started calling  
  
everyone she knew in Connecticut.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
The phone rang in the Gilmore household. Emily rolled over to   
  
look at the clock. It was three in the morning.   
  
"Who would be calling at this hour?" Richard mumbled, putting  
  
the pillow over his head.  
  
"I don't know. Just ignore it. Let the machine pick up."  
  
"Hi Mom, it's Lorelai. Rory's missing-" Emily grabbed the phone  
  
quickly when she heard Lorelai's voice on the machine.  
  
"Rory's missing?" she practically screamed into the phone.  
  
Richard sat up in bed.  
  
"I don't no where she went. I sent her out to buy toothpaste   
  
and she didn't come home," Lorelai said. She sounded like she was   
  
crying.  
  
"Calm down Lorelai. There has to be an explanation. How long   
  
ago did she leave?" Emily asked, turning on the lamp on the bedside   
  
table.  
  
  
  
"Seven hours ago," Lorelai wailed.  
  
"Seven hours!" Emily repeated.  
  
"Why is she calling us?" Richard whispered to Emily.  
  
"Richard wants to know why you are checking here," Emily said  
  
into the phone.   
  
"Well, she took the car, and its been so long, I was figuring  
  
she was heading to Connecticut."  
  
"Did you two have a fight or something? Rory wouldn't just run  
  
away with no reason like that."  
  
"No, no. We didn't fight. Her boyfriend moved back to Hartford  
  
a couple of weeks ago and she's really upset," Lorelai explained. "Maybe  
  
you know them Mom. Could you find me the Dugrey's number?"  
  
"Rory is dating Tristan Dugrey!" Emily cried excitedly. "Why  
  
that's wonderful! I can't believe she didn't tell me the news!"  
  
"Mom! This isn't the time or the place. Rory's missing! Now do  
  
you have their number or not," Lorelai yelled into the phone.  
  
"Right, I'm sorry. Let me get it. Ah, here it is."  
  
Emily gave Lorelai the phone number.  
  
"Thanks Mom. I'm gonna call over there and then call around  
  
Stars Hollow. If Rory shows up at your house, call me the second she   
  
shows up at the door."  
  
"I will Lorelai. Call us when you find anything out. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye." Lorelai hung up the phone and started dialing Tristan's  
  
house.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Tristan was the one who answered the phone.  
  
"Whoever this is it better be good because I'm not the person  
  
you want to wake up at three in the morning," he said into the phone  
  
grumpily, still half asleep.  
  
"Tristan, Rory's missing," he heard Lorelai say on the other   
  
end.  
  
  
  
He immediately jumped out of bed. "She's what?" he cried.  
  
"She took the car out like almost eight hours ago now, and she  
  
hasn't returned. She's been so upset, I figured she was heading to   
  
your house."  
  
"My God," he said. "I have to find her."  
  
"No, Tristan, that won't do anything. She's probably on the   
  
highway right now, you'd just pass her by. Just stay there and wait up  
  
for her."  
  
"Isn't her cell phone on?"  
  
"She forgot it at home." Lorelai answered.  
  
"I'll be waiting up for her. Call me the second you hear anything.  
  
"I will."   
  
Tristan hung up the phone and pulled on a pair of sweats.   
  
He couldn't believe how stupid Rory was acting, running away without  
  
telling anyone? He ran downstairs to wait by the window for her to come.  
  
*****  
  
Luke and Jess were downstairs in the diner. It was only four in  
  
the morning and still pitch black outside, but there was no way either  
  
of them could sleep.  
  
They had received the call that Rory was missing half an hour   
  
ago, and now Luke was baking muffins like a mad man, and Jess was polishing  
  
a whole into the tables.  
  
Luke was going crazy with worry. After all, he loved Rory like  
  
a daughter. He couldn't stand it if something happened to her. And Jess,  
  
well Jess was like her big brother. He had always been protective of her  
  
when she lived in Stars Hollow, and now he was kicking himself because  
  
he couldn't be there with her wherever she was.  
  
By five o'clock, half of Stars Hollow was assembled in the diner.  
  
Many had received calls from Lorelai herself, and the rest had heard it  
  
from the quick moving grapevine found in small towns. They were all  
  
going insane with worry for the pretty girl that all of them loved so much.  
  
*****  
  
Rory shifted uncomfortably in her car seat. It was eight o'clock.  
  
She had been driving for more than twelve hours. She spotted a sign reading  
  
"Hartford, Next Right Only." Smiling, she pulled into the right lane,   
  
anxious to get out of the car and into Tristan's arms.  
  
***  
  
a/n: sorry about this chapter, it was a little repetitive but i just  
  
wanted to make it clear that like everyone in the world is freaking out  
  
about Rory. o, and jess and rory never dated. sorry if that's kinda   
  
unclear. they deffinately have a brother/sister relationship. 


	20. Mrs Kim to the Rescue?

sorry i crapped out on the chapters yesterday- i had to go to work with  
  
my mom. yuck. im so never doing that again!  
  
but ne way, heres chapter 20, so enjoy.  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: this show is still not mine. so please don't sue me.  
  
***  
  
chapter 20: Mrs. Kim to the Rescue?  
  
***  
  
Tristan saw her car pull up into his driveway about eight o'clock  
  
the next morning. Despite his exhaustion of waiting up for her all night,  
  
he managed to make it out to the driveway before she was even out of her  
  
car.  
  
He pulled her into his arms. "God Mary! You had me so worried!"  
  
he cried, holding her tight.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked, barely able to talk because the  
  
tight grip he was holding on her.  
  
"Your Mom called me at like three thirty in the morning," he  
  
said, loosening his grip somewhat.  
  
"God, she must be so worried."  
  
"Why did you do it Mary, why did you run away?"  
  
Rory looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "I had to see you,"  
  
she said truthfully. He pulled her into another hug and she cried on   
  
his shoulder, letting out more than two weeks of emotions that she had  
  
held inside.  
  
"You look so tired," he said, stepping back and taking a look at  
  
her.  
  
"Well I have been driving all night," she replied, drying her  
  
eyes.  
  
"Come on, let's go call your mom and then you can lie down. O.k?"  
  
"No, I drove all this way to spend time with you. I'm not just  
  
going to take a nap until my mom sends me home."  
  
Tristan sighed. Rory looked determined to win. "Fine. How about  
  
I drive you to that diner in Stars Hollow to get coffee? You'll get some  
  
caffeine plus I'm sure they're all worried sick about you too."  
  
"Okay. Can I use your phone?" she said. He took her hand and   
  
lead her into the house.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai answered the phone, on the very first ring.  
  
"Hi Mom," she answered hesitantly, not wanting to hear her Mom's  
  
lecture just now.  
  
"Oh my God, honey. You're safe. I was so worried. WHERE DID YOU  
  
GO?"  
  
"To Tristan's house," Rory answered innocently.  
  
"Tristan's house. Tristan's house as in the building he lives in?  
  
As in the one in Hartford CONNECTICUT?" Lorelai yelled into the phone.  
  
"Um, that would be the one," she answered nervously. Tristan  
  
watched her shift from foot to foot.  
  
"God Rory. I sent you out for toothpaste LAST NIGHT! And then   
  
the hours passed, and you didn't come home, and I started panicking, and  
  
my breath really smells and-"  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry. I drove to the grocery store, but then I just  
  
stopped thinking and started driving and I wound up here."  
  
"I'm really mad at you Rory. You could have at least called me!"  
  
"I know Mom. I'm sorry. Really, really sorry."  
  
"Yah, well you better be. I'm just grateful you're okay. Now go  
  
to sleep, I want you to come home as soon as you're rested up. I have   
  
phone calls to make," Lorelai said angrily.  
  
"Oh no Mom, who did you call?"  
  
"Luke, Miss Patty, Sookie, you grandparents, Chris and Sherri,   
  
Michelle, Dean-"  
  
"You called DEAN?" Rory yelled into the phone.  
  
"Hey, you don't have the right to yell at me Missy. You lost that  
  
right when you ran away from home last night. And you just call me when  
  
your daughter is missing at two in the morning. Then you'll understand  
  
why I called Dean."  
  
"All right, I'm sorry. I'm going to let you go call now," Rory   
  
said, anxious to get off the phone, away from her mother.  
  
"Next time you run away, consider my phone bill, okay? Thanks,"  
  
Lorelai said, and then she hung up.  
  
"Wow, Mom's really mad," Rory said when she hung up.  
  
"She's just upset," Tristan replied.  
  
"I know. I just thought that maybe she'd understand."   
  
"You just had her worried. You had me worried. God. When I got  
  
the phone call that you were missing, I thought I was going to die,"   
  
Tristan said honestly.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry Tristan," she replied. "I just had to see you.  
  
I didn't think I could make it another day in that stupid town with those  
  
stupid people and that stupid school. You know, when my Mom told me we  
  
were moving, I thought I was going to die. But when I saw you at school  
  
that first day, I knew thinks might just turn out okay. And they did. I  
  
made it fine when you were there. But I don't know anyone there, Tris,  
  
I don't have any friends. Everyone just points at me and whispers about  
  
what a wreck I am since you left. And it sucks, it really sucks. Its not  
  
like I care about the gossip, I'm just sick of not having anyone to talk   
  
to. Especially now that my Mom is always at work. She's hardly ever home  
  
before midnight. I just miss my old life, living in Stars Hollow, being  
  
surrounded by friendly faces. I don't feel that in North Carolina Tris.  
  
Not without you."  
  
Rory's speech made Tristan fight to swallow a lump that was   
  
growing in his throat. "Mary, I am so sorry. I wish I could change things.  
  
You know I do."  
  
"I know. But there isn't anything we can do, so can we just go   
  
get coffee?"  
  
Tristan smiled at his coffee addicted girlfriend.  
  
"Your wish is my command, after all, you did drive twelve hours  
  
to see me."  
  
"You know, I still have that third wish," Rory said as they   
  
walked out the door towards his car.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Jess broke his usual cool, calm demeanor when he saw her.  
  
"God Rory, I was so worried," he said, taking her in his arms.  
  
"Um, hey Jess," she replied. Luke followed with another hug.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Um, I came to visit Tristan," she answered, beginning to realize  
  
how stupid her answer must sound to anyone other than herself. It seemed  
  
that everyone in Stars Hollow was gathered at the diner waiting for some  
  
type of news.  
  
"Tristan?" Jess asked.  
  
"That would be me," Tristan stepped in. "I'm Tristan Dugrey,  
  
Mare- uh Rory's boyfriend," he answered, shaking Luke's hand, knowing   
  
that he was more protective than a father.  
  
"Oooh! Tristan!" Miss Patty said, getting up from her seat.  
  
"I'm Patty. Pleased to meet you," she said, practically swooning over  
  
the sight of him.  
  
"Oh Miss Patty, control yourself," Luke said. "You drove all the  
  
way to Connecticut to see him?" Luke asked, eyeing the boy suspiciously.  
  
"Well, technically I left the house for toothpaste," she answered.  
  
"And let me guess, they were all sold out in North Carolina?"  
  
he replied sarcastically.  
  
"They have a better selection here," Rory answered defensively.  
  
"And what would that be? Oh, I know, Tristan flavored?" a voice  
  
from the corner said. Rory and Tristan both turned to face him.  
  
"Well Dugrey, it looks like we meet again."  
  
"Still got that job pricing vegetables Bag Boy?" Tristan spat  
  
back sarcastically.  
  
"Well, its better than making a living at putting girl's lives  
  
in danger," he replied, with equal animosity.  
  
"Dean, Tristan, stop it. No one put my life in danger. I just   
  
took a little road trip is all," Rory said, trying to make peace between  
  
the two.  
  
"That's not what it sounded like when your Mom called me in the  
  
middle of the night," Dean replied, not taking his eyes of Tristan.  
  
"Dean, just cool it okay? Luke, can we have two coffees to go  
  
please?" Luke rushed to pour the coffee. "Listen everyone," Rory continued.  
  
"I'm sorry to have freaked you all out, but I'm fine, okay? Really I am.  
  
As much as I would love to stay and talk to you, I really should be getting   
  
back."  
  
"You can't drive all the way back to North Carolina!" Jess and  
  
Luke both cried protectively. They looked at each other and shuddered  
  
at the freaky mind reading moment.  
  
"I won't let her," Tristan said. "She's going to go home and   
  
take a nap and then we'll figure out what happens next."  
  
"Like hell she will!" Jess cried. "There's no way I am letting  
  
you go home with this guy, Rory. He's trouble."  
  
"He's not trouble Jess," Rory said. She was really getting fed  
  
up with everyone trying to protect her. "He's a good guy. Don't worry."  
  
"But what about all the stories you told me about him?" Jess  
  
asked her.  
  
"He's changed." Rory insisted.  
  
"Hello, he also happens to be standing right here," Tristan   
  
added, hating the way they were talking about him. "Listen, I love  
  
Rory as much, if not more than the rest of you do. God. You all act  
  
as if I'm a freakin kidnapper or something."  
  
"I don't like this," Luke mumbled.  
  
"Rory's a lucky one," Babette whispered to Miss Patty. "Look  
  
at all the hunks going after her!"  
  
"Come on Tristan, let's just leave. I love you guys all so much,"  
  
Rory said. "But I'm really, really tired, so I'm going to go." Rory  
  
and Tristan headed for the door without waiting long enough for anyone  
  
to stop them.  
  
But it was too late.   
  
Mrs. Kim was blocking the exit.   
  
"You are leaving with a BOY?" she spat. "Over my dead body!"  
  
And with that, she put her hands on her hips and blocked the entire   
  
exit. Rory and Tristan were trapped. 


	21. Propositions

hey peoples. i feel sooooooo mean for crapping out on the updates lately.  
  
my life has just been super hectic the past couple of days. my best friend  
  
is off to hawaii tomorrow and i wont see her for a month:'(. tears. o  
  
and i thought i should warn u, i'm going on vacation on wednesday for  
  
a week, and im staying with my grandparents who dont own a computer.so  
  
it will pretty much be impossible for me to update. so ill try to have  
  
this story done by then. i know, its sad. im getting a little teary eyed  
  
myself. lol. j/k. kinda.  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: if i owned the show i wouldn't have to settle for cutting  
  
pictures of chad michael murray out of magazines- i'd kidnap him and  
  
take him to vegas to marry me!  
  
***  
  
chapter 21:  
  
***  
  
"Who's that psycho old woman?" Tristan whispered to Rory, referring  
  
to the woman blocking their exit.  
  
"That's Mrs. Kim, my best friend's mom," she whispered back.  
  
"Harsh," he replied.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Kim," Rory said pleasantly.  
  
"Rory. What are you doing leaving with a boy? Your mother would  
  
not approve."  
  
"Actually Mrs. Kim, I have specific orders from my mother  
  
to leave with this boy," Rory told her.  
  
"Are you going to church with him?" she asked.  
  
"Church?" Tristan cried, not knowing that he shouldn't be talking  
  
in this situation. "It's a Thursday, there are no church services."  
  
"Church is always a daily priority!" Mrs. Kim snapped. "If you  
  
are not going to the house of worship, I will have to stay here and   
  
chaperone you myself." And with that, she dragged a chair in front of   
  
the door and sat down.   
  
"This is ridiculous," Luke muttered. "Just let the girl go!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, I'll sneak you out the back way," Luke whispered to  
  
Tristan and Rory. They followed him through the kitchen and out the door  
  
leading to an alley.   
  
  
  
"Thanks Luke," Rory said. "You'll never know how much I appreciate   
  
it."  
  
"Well, now I'm going to have to deal with a Korean lady trying  
  
to kill me for letting you two out together."  
  
"Mom and I will make sure to attend your funeral," Rory said,  
  
giving him a hug good bye.   
  
"Is it me or is everyone in Stars Hollow a little over protective  
  
of you?" Tristan asked.  
  
  
  
"Yah, I guess they are. But that Mrs. Kim is really strict when  
  
it comes to boys. If she catches her daughter Lane even talking to one  
  
she's grounded for weeks."  
  
"Brutal," he said. "Well anyway, we're out of there. Come back   
  
to my place and take a nap."  
  
"If you say so," Rory said, not even trying to fight him because  
  
she was truly exhausted.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Rory woke up in Tristan's bed with his arms wrapped tightly   
  
around her. The sun was peeking through the curtains, and Rory knew   
  
she had slept from yesterday afternoon all the way to the next morning.  
  
She carefully turned over so that she was facing Tristan. This  
  
had to be the most wonderful feeling she had felt since he had moved   
  
away. This was how she always wanted them to be, together.  
  
As much as she didn't want to, Rory had to leave today. Tristan  
  
insisted that he came with her, that way they could take turns driving.  
  
He would fly out tomorrow morning on a plane back to Connecticut. Rory  
  
thought it was absolutely ridiculous, of course. But Tristan just wanted  
  
to make sure she got home safely.   
  
Tristan began to wakeup, and he yawned loudly.  
  
"Morning," Rory said quietly.  
  
"Morning Beautiful," he replied. Rory smiled.  
  
"I like this," she said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Waking up like this. I've missed feeling your arms around me,"  
  
she said. The wonderful feeling of his nearness was already fading at  
  
the thoughts of her returning to North Carolina, and staying there.  
  
"I don't think I can make it back there Tris," she said negatively.  
  
"You're going to have to Mare, there's no other way."  
  
"I know." Neither of them spoke for a while. They just lie there,  
  
enjoying each other's company, knowing in only a few hours it would only  
  
be a memory.  
  
*****  
  
Tristan laughed hartily. They were about four hours into their  
  
road trip and Rory was entertaining him with stories about her grandparents  
  
while he took his turn driving.  
  
"So I walked into my room and above the bed is this huge Justin  
  
Timberlake poster with a gold frame. It was gigantic. And you know how  
  
Mom and I are so anti-boyband. I almost died. I mean, my grandmother is  
  
all about picture perfect rooms that look like they just came out of   
  
some decorating magazine. But this room is like, out of this world. It's  
  
so anti- Grandma."  
  
"So do you still have this room? I mean, is it still all yours?"  
  
he asked.  
  
"Yah, unless Grandma changed it. But I don't think she would do  
  
that. She's always wanted me to feel at home there, so I don't think  
  
she would turn it into anything else."  
  
A lightbulb clicked on in Tristan's head, causing him to smile.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.   
  
"I'm just thinking about the maids your Grandma goes through. It's  
  
unbelievably similar to my family," he said, not wanting to reveal his  
  
idea just yet.  
  
"You probably get all of Grandma's rejects," Rory answered.  
  
Tristan laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"RORY!" Lorelai cried excitedly when they finally pulled into  
  
the driveway that night. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Hi Mom," Rory said, returning her mother's affectionate hug.  
  
"Tristan," Lorelai said coldly, shooting him an evil look.  
  
"I'm just joking. I forgive you for tearing my daughter away from me.  
  
Come here and give me a hug, I've missed you too," she said smiling.  
  
He smiled and gave her a hug. At least she wasn't mad at him.  
  
Lorelai turned back to Rory and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Woah, Mom. Bad breath alert!" Rory cried, waving her hand in   
  
front of her nose.  
  
"Oops. I guess I haven't gotten around to buying toothpaste,"   
  
she said.  
  
"Gross!" Rory answered.   
  
"Well, next time you run away just make sure you do it when I   
  
need something like notebook paper or something."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Come on in you guys, I have pie!" Lorelai said, walking towards  
  
the house.  
  
"You didn't make it I hope?" Tristan asked.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"She didn't, the house isn't burned down," Rory whispered.  
  
"I heard that," Lorelai called back.  
  
Sitting around the table with their coffee and pie, Tristan   
  
found that he couldn't keep his idea to himself any longer.  
  
"Do you think Rory's grandparents would let her live with them?"  
  
he blurted out, causing two forks to drop in shock at the exact same   
  
time.   
  
***  
  
a/n: sorry. i know it is yet another crap chapter. im just kinda in a   
  
funk right now because i really miss my best friend even though its only  
  
like three hours since i saw her and one since we talked on the phone.  
  
im sorry! the next one will be better, i promise. 


	22. Late Night Talk

hola. im doing really bad with the updates. sorry. things r just really  
  
hectic around my house. we had a huge going away party for my sister  
  
yesterday and i couldn't get to the computer. sadly im absolutely   
  
positive that there is only one chapter after this one, and it will  
  
probably be posted later today. tears.  
  
oh, and i totally forgot to spell check my last entry , so its reposted.  
  
i didn't change anything though. sorry if that got annoying.  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: Gilmore Girls isn't mine, if it was, tristan would so totally  
  
be on the show. (or actually at my house in person instead of thumb-tacked  
  
to my wall in picture form)  
  
  
  
***  
  
chapter 22: Late Night Talk  
  
***  
  
Two pairs of blue eyes widened at Tristan's suggestion.  
  
"What did you just say?" Lorelai asked. "Because I thought you  
  
asked if Rory could live with her grandparents."  
  
"Um, yah," Tristan replied.  
  
"Rory, live with her grandparents? Tristan, they live over   
  
seven hundred miles away! Did that drive make you temporarily insane?"  
  
Lorelai continued.  
  
"Think about it Lorelai," he said. "Rory ran away from this   
  
town to be in Hartford. Wouldn't it solve everyone's problems if she  
  
just lived with her grandparents?" he asked, pleading with his eyes.  
  
"Absolutely not! She has to be here, with her mother," Lorelai  
  
said defensively.  
  
"Hello? Have you two forgotten that I am sitting right here?"  
  
Rory asked.  
  
"What do you want Rory?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I don't know," she said.  
  
"Of course you don't know, you're a kid!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not a kid Mom. If you forgot I'm going to be eighteen in  
  
a few months. I'm capable of making my own decisions," Rory protested.  
  
"Fine. Do what you want. Whatever," Lorelai said, getting up from  
  
the table so fast it caused her chair to flip over. Several seconds later  
  
they heard her bedroom door slam.  
  
"Tristan? Why did you say that?" Rory asked.  
  
"Isn't it what you want? To be back in Connecticut, the place  
  
you love? Everything you want is right there Mare. Everything. You talk  
  
about how homesick you are and how you don't know anyone here. If you  
  
moved in with your grandparents you could attend Chilton. I'd see you  
  
every day. We'd be together."  
  
Rory looked at him wistfully. "I know. It would be perfect in  
  
a perfect world, but things are more complicated than that."  
  
"They don't have to be," he said quietly.  
  
"But they are. Come on, you should go to bed, you've got an  
  
early flight tomorrow," Rory said. The tone in her voice signaled that  
  
the conversation was very over.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Rory found her mother in the living room flipping through   
  
magazines later that night.  
  
"Mom," Rory said softly as she entered the room.  
  
Lorelai looked up and patted a spot on the sofa next to her.  
  
"Is Tristan asleep?" Lorelai asked.   
  
"Yah."   
  
She sat down but didn't say anything for a few minutes. The  
  
two sat in an awkward silence.  
  
"You want to talk to me about what Tristan said earlier, don't  
  
you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory nodded. "It's just that I'm so unhappy here Mom. I was  
  
fine when Tristan went to school with me, but now, I just can't bear it.  
  
At Chilton I used to like eating alone, just sitting there with a good  
  
book. But at least I knew people there. You know? Now I'm just lonely.  
  
And I can't even concentrate on my work because I miss Tristan so much."  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter and saw the pain in her eyes.  
  
"I just don't want to leave you here all alone," Rory said.  
  
"That's the only thing that's stopping me from asking if I could move."  
  
"I'm busy with the inn honey, I'd be fine. Really."  
  
"Really? So you would let me go?" Rory's eyes started to fill  
  
with hope.  
  
"I'll call your grandparents in the morning," she said.   
  
Rory gave her a big hug and a kiss and then went to bed. That  
  
night Lorelai sat for hours in the living room, thinking about how   
  
hard it would be for her without Rory around.  
  
***  
  
a/n: sorry for the short chapter, i just kinda had to end it here. 


	23. The Way Things are Supposed to Be

last chapter. aren't you sad? I might do a sequal but I don't think this  
  
story needs one. my next story should be up in a couple of weeks. thank  
  
you everyone for all of your reviews! i love you to pieces.  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: this show is still not mine, and i am no closer to owning  
  
it now than when i posted this story a couple of weeks ago.  
  
***  
  
chapter 23: The Way Things are Supposed to Be.  
  
Rory pulled up to the big house that was so familiar to her.  
  
She practically ran to the door to ring the doorbell. It was hard for   
  
her to remember why she and her mother used to always fight over who  
  
had to do the horrible task of announcing their presence. Now she was  
  
so happy to be moving in. She had missed her grandparents after all.  
  
"Rory!" Emily said, opening the door herself.   
  
"Grandma!" Rory answered, running into your arms. "Where's the   
  
maid?" she asked.  
  
"I'm actually interviewing one later. Come on in. Where are   
  
all your boxes and such?" She asked as she ushered Rory into the  
  
house.  
  
"The movers truck should be here soon. I think they got lost  
  
about an hour ago."  
  
"I can't believe you've made that miserable drive three times  
  
in one week. Didn't Tristan drive with you here? Where is he?" Emily   
  
said, looking outside.  
  
"He saw Grandpa outside and they're talking," Rory answered.  
  
She was grateful that she had Tristan's company on the drive to Hartford.  
  
In fact, he had never even gone home. It had only been two days since  
  
they had decided Rory was moving, and Tristan had stayed to help her   
  
pack.  
  
"Well I can't wait until he comes inside. I haven't seen that  
  
boy since he was a baby and I was visiting his grandmother."  
  
"Well I think you'll be seeing him a lot Grandma," Rory said  
  
happily.  
  
"Good. Tell him he is always welcome here."  
  
"I will." Rory looked around the familiar house. She was so   
  
happy to be back in Connecticut. Her grandfather had gotten her back  
  
into Chilton and she would be starting tomorrow, bright and early.  
  
It was definitely good to be back home.  
  
Well, it was almost home. Only one thing was missing, Lorleai.  
  
Looking around her grandparent's house she felt like a traitor, leaving  
  
her mom hundreds of miles away to go live with the people Lorelai had   
  
worked her whole life to get away from.  
  
Rory felt sick to her stomach.  
  
*****  
  
The doorbell rang for the fifth time, and still no one had   
  
moved to answer it. Rory couldn't handle it anymore. She got out of bed  
  
and grimaced at the clock which only read one fifteen.   
  
By the time she walked the distance of the hall, she had   
  
counted at least nine rings of the doorbell. Rory opened the heavy door  
  
and her mouth fell open in shock at the figure.  
  
"Jeez, bad service around here."  
  
"Mom?" Rory cried.  
  
"Hey hon. I thought I was going to stand out here forever. God  
  
its cold."  
  
"Come in. What are you doing here?"   
  
"Well, I better wait until morning, you're going to scream and  
  
wake the whole house up," Lorelai said.  
  
  
  
"I'm pretty sure everyone is awake by now. That doorbell can  
  
be heard from China," Rory said.  
  
"Yah, well not if you are Richard and Emily. They sleep heavier  
  
than a rock."  
  
"A rock? Who came up with that saying?" Rory asked.  
  
"Me. The caffeine is wearing off."  
  
"I see. Now tell me why you're hear," she begged.  
  
"Well, I spent all day on the phone with the real estate agent,"  
  
"Go on," Rory prompted when Lorelai paused.  
  
"And I'm selling the inn."  
  
"You're what!" Rory cried. "Mom you can't do that! It's always  
  
been your dream to have your own inn."  
  
"But the timing isn't right. So anyway there's more."  
  
"More?"  
  
"I bought our house back."  
  
"Our house?"  
  
"In Stars Hollow," Lorelai told her.  
  
"Oh My GOD!" Rory yelled. "You didn't?" Lorelai nodded. "This  
  
is so great. Luke's coffee, here we come!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Rory sat in her room, looking around contentedly. She had just  
  
finished putting up all of her old posters and shelving her books.   
  
Everything was exactly the same way she remembered her room, except for  
  
the new pictures she added.  
  
Around the room was pictures of her and Tristan. Pictures that  
  
she smiled at whenever she looked at them. She figured that even though  
  
moving to North Carolina was probably the hardest thing she ever had  
  
to do, it was the best in the long run. After all, it brought her to   
  
Tristan, and without that storm, they would probably never have ended  
  
up together.  
  
The doorbell rang and Rory raced to answer it.   
  
"Hey Tris," she said, smiling when she saw the familiar face.  
  
He smiled back and pulled her into a long kiss.   
  
Lorelai pulled into the driveway. She had been out doing errands.  
  
Lorelai looked around at their house and the town that she had come to   
  
love so much over the years. She stopped to watch Rory and Tristan.   
  
"This is definitely the way things are supposed to be," she said  
  
to herself.   
  
And she couldn't have been more right.  
  
***  
  
a/n: what about rory's 3 wish? well, if u really care that much than  
  
ill write a sequel, but i really don't think i need to, cuz her life  
  
is going pretty well right now. but u never know, when genius strikes  
  
i just might write part 2. 


End file.
